Rien qu'une née-moldu
by Lily-Flash
Summary: Née-moldu, Annie est en cinquième année à Poudlard. Piètre magicienne, les gens s'amusent à dire qu'elle est une moldu qui a reçu la lettre par erreur à cause de James S. Potter. Elle se croit condamné à encore une année de torture jusqu'au moment où elle se trouve dans le même wagon du train que l'élu de coeur Albus S. Potter. Sauf que rien n'est simple...
1. La veille du départ

Salut mes nouveaux lecteurs !

J'espère que cette petite histoire sans prétention va vous plaire. Cette histoire se passe à l'époque de la nouvelle génération de Poudlard, donc vous aurez le plaisir de faire connaissance avec ma version des enfants d'Harry et compagnie. Cependant l'héroïne est un personnage inventé de mon cru : une jolie né-moldu du nom d'Annie Sweetheart. On suivra ce personnage lors de sa cinquième année (voir plus si vous l'appréciez), l'intrigue est de moi (et est sans prétention) le reste est à JKR excepté quelques OC, j'espère que cette fanfiction vous plairait autant qu'elle me plait à écrire. Oh cette histoire bien qu'axé sur la romance réserve également quelques petites péripétie tout de même

J'espère que mon style d'écriture ne vous gênera pas trop et que vous allez apprécier les aventures de cette petite né-moldu très maladroite en son genre en compagnie des enfants de nos héros.

* * *

"Oh Oh, take me back, take me back,

Oh yeah, back to summer paradise!"

Sous un tel soleil de plomb, peu osait s'aventurer hors de l'ombre de peur d'avoir une insolation. L'Angleterre était frappé depuis le début d'une des plus grandes canicules qu'elle est connu : surtout pour cette petite ville bordé par la plage, rare était ceux qui avaient le courage de se baigner dans l'eau brûlante ou de bronzer. Mais c'était la fin de l'été et le mois de septembre commençait le lendemain, les risques étaient bien moins grand qu'en début de mois d'août si on faisait bien attention. Les rues étaient pratiquement désertes et seuls les cafés faisaient de réels chiffres d'affaires, car tout le monde recherchait l'ombre tout en respirant le grand air loin de chez soi. Oh... il y avait tout de même une personne qui était ravi de déambuler sous ce soleil radieux. Elle chantait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes avec son casque audio sur les oreilles, elle n'entendit même pas la voix de la patronne du bistrot lui dire de se couvrir le crâne avant de se choper une insolation. A chaque pas de la demoiselle, on voyait les longs cheveux volumineux couleurs noisettes de la demoiselle se balancer au gré de la musique qu'elle écoutait. Son visage recouvert d'un maquillage léger ne montrait que joie et bonne humeur comme si elle vivait le plus jour de sa vie. Elle s'arrêta même devant une des nombreuses vitrines posant ses jolies yeux verts sur une jolie robe rouge : la demoiselle adorait le rouge qui était une couleur pour les passionnés ce qu'elle aimait être. Après quelques minutes à juger de sa fortune, elle reprit la route en renonçant à ce jolie trésor de la mode un peu trop coûteux pour une collégienne telle qu'elle tout en gardant son sourire enjoué. Oh rien ne pouvait lui enlevé son sourire en ce moment, excepté peut-être au moment où on lui parlait du jour suivant qui marquait la fin de son été et le retour de son cauchemar : l'école. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas la seule à détester l'idée d'une reprise des cours, mais le réel problème était que sa rentrée ne serait pas celle de ses amis. Ses amis... elle allait d'ailleurs les rejoindre à la plage étant un lieu abandonné sans aucune raison par ailleurs. Elle accéléra le pas toujours en chantonnant les paroles de la même chanson heureuse de rejoindre ses amis et s'amuser une dernière fois. Une fois arrivée un peu à l'écart du centre, elle atteignit la plage sans mal et se dirigea vers l'entrée qui était bloquer par une piteuse barrière en bois que la jeune fille enjamba avec brio avant de trébucher en haut de la dune. Elle dévala rapidement la dune avant de se réceptionner d'une manière plutôt ridicule ses bras et jambes tendus supportant mal le reste du corps en faisant le pont. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua plusieurs pairs de jambes et se laissa finalement tomber sur le sol en les reconnaissant. Un blond aux larges épaules pris alors la parole un aire taquin sur le visage

"- Alors chérie, on ne tiens plus sur ses jambes ?

La jeune fille afficha un mine boudeuse avant d'entreprendre à se relever. Elle toisa le garçon tout d'abord avant de tirer la langue mécontente

- Il faut bien que sa arrive à d'autres personnes que toi de temps en temps, Josh !"

Le dénommé Josh allait répliquer piqué au vif par cette petite remarque, mais une jolie blonde au visage ovale et à la peau halé le coupa dans sa lancé pour le railler un peu plus

"- C'est que Josh, t'es pas le mieux placé pour dire ça au vu de tes nombreuses chutes quotidiennes !

- Annie reste tout aussi maladroite, Emma. Répliqua un garçon maigrelet aux yeux bridés

- Ils formeraient un beau couple tous les deux ! Renchérit la dernière, une jeune fille un plus rondouillette que les autres

- Jamais vivant ! Fit Annie boudeuse"

Aussitôt ses mots prononcés Josh la poussa pour la faire de nouveau tomber sur le sol. Pour le plus grand bonheur du blond, Annie tomba immédiatement sur le sable brûlant entraînant tout de même le blond dans sa chute. Il s'ensuivit alors une bataille de sable qui opposa les filles aux hommes, mais seul la dite Emma en fut réellement victime couverte de la tête au pied de milliers de grain sur sa peau. L'après-midi passa rapidement, ce jeune groupe d'adolescent flânant au gré du temps avec des bières en main. Ils se remémoraient les moments passés ensembles et les souvenirs les plus marquants : Les nombreux flirts d'Emma qui finissait toujours en larmes aux bout d'une semaine, la déclaration raté de Yu à sa voisine qu'il l'a prit pour un dérangé, le mariage de la mère d'Holly ou encore les nombreux défis stupides que Josh avait lancé à Annie et que celle-ci avait relevé comme sauter en haut d'une falaise dans la mer (et se faire extrêmement mal si on tombe à plat) ou nager le plus loin possible sans oublier le fait de manger six hamburgers en une minute. Il commençait à faire nuit et la plupart des bières étaient vides bu pour la plupart par Holly qui ne tarda pas à éclater en sanglots. Emma s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer bien que personne ne savait le pourquoi de cette crise.

"- Pourquoi tu pleures Holly ? On fête notre dernier jour de répit avant les cours, c'est demain qu'il faut être démoralisé. S'exclama Yu dans une tentatitve de la faire cesser ces pleures

- Mais Annie va encore partir ! Couina Holly en essuyant ses larmes sur le gilet d'Emma

- Oh ce n'est pas la première fois... tu devrais être habituée maintenant. Tenta Emma inquiète pour l'état de son gilet si son amie ne se calmait pas

- Oui et je reviendrais à Noël. Renchérit Annie avec un sourire réconfortant

- Je comprends Holly, moi, pourquoi tu vas t'enterrer dans un internat pourri en écosse ? Demanda Josh frusté à la pensée du départ d'Annie

- En plus, tu nous as dit que tu n'avais qu'une amie là-bas. Autant rester ici où on est tous : en plus tous nos autres potes t'adorent ! Fit remarquer Yu

- C'est une tradition familiale du côté de ma mère d'étudier là-bas. Expliqua Annie las

-Oui, mais tu vas en prison là : preuve tu n'as même pas internet et on peut jamais t'appeler. Souligna Emma

- En plus, je croyais que ta mère avait fait toute sa scolarité à Londres. Renchérit Yu

- Oh s'il vous plait, je pars demain à l'aube : je veux profiter de cette soirée et pas me prendre la tête. Répliqua Annie pour changer de conversation

- D'accord. Alors buvons à la santé d'Annie et à la superbe année qu'elle va passée dans sa cage !

- Josh ! Grogna Annie

- Je plaisante, ma douce ! Dit-il avant de rire accompagné des autres"

Après quelques bières et de vieux souvenirs, Annie s'obligea à quitter ses amis pour retourner vers la dur réalité: l'été était fini et elle allait devoir retourner en Ecosse dans sa prison. Vu l'heure, Annie espéra vainement que sa mère se soit plonger dans un long sommeil comme son père le faisait chaque : éviter les disputes était une chose qu'adorait la demoiselle. Sa rue était déserte et c'est avec mélancolie qu'elle observa sa petite rue en pleine nuit, elle allait devoir quitter ce petit nid douillet où tout respirait la banalité : des boites aux lettres aux formes des fenêtres, il n'y avait rien d'original dans cet endroit et c'est ce qu'adorait Annie. Il était vrai que la demoiselle n'aimait pas ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire depuis ses onze ans, rien que de penser que la banalité pour certaine personne peut ne pas exister lui faisait peur. Annie juste avant de tourner la poignée de sa porte d'entrée remarqua la lumière de la télévision du salon : sa mère ne dormait pas. La demoiselle abandonna cette porte pour se diriger vers le jardin et monté sur l'arbre qui menait à la fenêtre de sa chambre du premier étage. Elle n'eut aucun mal à monter et à rentrer dans sa chambre : la jeune fille avait toujours été doué pour ce genre de chose banal que tous les adolescents ont testés. Elle alluma alors la lumière de chambre en chantonnant heureuse d'avoir échappé au courroux de sa mère quand elle aperçu dans le reflet du miroir sa mère assise sur son lit. Annie se tourna aussitôt vers cette endroit : sa mère était là avec dans ses mains la cage où était loger une petite chouette hulotte au plumage s clairs. La demoiselle s'empressa s'aller caresser le ventre de l'animal tout en faisant une grimace de mère un peu trop aimante.

"- Oh Mona, tu n'es pas dehors à l'heure ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse

- Non, elle a faillit mourir d'une insolation. Répondit sèchement sa mère

- Oh j'ai oublié de la rentrée ce matin ! S'exclama Annie choqué

- Tu es trop irresponsable, ma puce. Je ne vais pas toujours être derrière trop à réparer tes erreurs. Dit-elle avant de soupirer

- Désolé maman, j'étais vraiment pensive aujourd'hui. Murmura la demoiselle

- A cause de la rentrée ? Tu dois être contente de retournée là-bas et revoir tout tes amis, c'est ça ? Demanda sa mère plus détendu

- Oui, c'est ça ! Fit joyeusement Annie

- Bon vas te coucher, demain on part à 7 heures pour être à l'heure à la gare. Que je n'entende pas de musique jusqu'à cinq heures du matin comme hier soir !

- Promis. Assura Annie en ouvrant la porte"

Une fois seule, Annie se laissa négligemment tomber sur lit les yeux dans le vague. Heureuse de retournée là-bas ? Retrouver ses amis ? Vraiment que des foutaises. C'était que des mensonges qu'elle s'évertuait à raconter à sa mère pour que celle-ci ne s'inquiète pas perpétuellement et de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix : elle n'était pas une enfant normale. Tout a commencé l'été de ses onze ans, elle était déjà au collège ayant eu le privilège de sauté une classe grâce à son intelligence et sa vivacité d'esprit. Elle était considéré comme une excellente élève dans son collège et étrangement était une jeune fille très populaire : elle traînait avec des élèves de deux ses aînés dont le chef de groupe était le grand Josh Johnson. Tout le monde l'enviait tout en l'adorant, elle était un peu la mascotte de son établissement et cela ne la gênait pas. En milieu d'été, une étrange lettre arriva chez elle alors qu'elle était parti dormi chez Emma. Tout y était indiqué : l'adresse de la maison, le nom d'Annie et même la position de sa chambre et le contenu était tout aussi étrange. Bien sûr, ses parents n'en parlèrent pas tout de suite après le retour de leur fille de ce fameux contenu apeuré par le fait d'avoir une enfant bizarre. Au bout d'un temps, ils exposèrent la lettre devant leur fille prenant conscience que celle-ci resterait leur fille adoré qu'importe sa condition. Annie fut si joyeuse en apprenant la nouvelle et demanda une centaine de fois à ces parents si c'étaient une plaisanterie. Tout s'enchaîna alors très vite pour cette jeune enfant, les emplettes au chemin de traverse, sa rencontre avec Mona dans l'animalerie, elle adorait tout ce qu'elle voyait : de la boutique de farces et attrapes Weasley&Weasley ou encore la grande librairie Fleury et Bott. C'était un nouveau monde qu'elle avait pu découvrir et à cette époque, ne pas être normal était une chose merveilleuse pour elle qui détestait la banalité. Le premier moment où elle se sentit mal fut son premier voyage en train qu'elle avait passée avec d'étranges enfants bruyants qui mangeaient d'étranges chose, ensuite vint a répartition des maisons qu'elle appréhenda en se demandant si elle allait tomber dans une maison étrange. Le choixpeau hésita d'ailleurs longuement sur sa maison, elle l'entendit débattre tout d'abord sur Serdaigle et Serpentard... Soudain il se tut quelques secondes et au mot Gryffondor, tous sentiments de craintes s'envolèrent. Elle se souvient encore des petits murmures quand ce fut le tour d'un certain Potter et des applaudissements quand il fut choisi pour aller à Gryffondor. Elle n'avait trop compris cet engouement pour ce garçon qui semblait si rassuré d'entrée dans cette maison, mais elle tomba immédiatement sous le charme de ces magnifiques yeux verts.

Puis les semaines passèrent et Annie se montra être une piètre magicienne… son niveau en magie était des plus médiocre et elle passait toujours ses examens de justesse : une vrai calamité. Elle n'eut jamais le courage de dire à ses parents ces ratés supposant qu'elle allait prendre le rythme tôt ou tard… malheureusement tout le monde vint à se moquer de son incompétence et d'elle-même qu'importe les maisons et années. Ceux qui avaient pitiés d'elle ne faisait que l'observer l'air compatissant, les autres se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Ce traitement de la part de ses camarades lui fit perdre confiance au fil du temps et elle peinait à suivre le rythme de son année : on lui demanda même si elle ne souhaitait pas recommencer sa deuxième année tellement ses notes étaient justes. Mise à part les cours théorique, le seul cours où elle excellait un peu était le cours de Potion où elle ne cessait d'impressionné le professeur Slughorn qui disait qu'il n'avait pas vu d'élève aussi brillant depuis le grand Harry Potter un héros qui avait sauvé le monde d'un grand mage noir. Elle se débrouillait également sur un balai mais pas de quoi la rendre fière comparé à Albus Severus Potter, ce garçon était capable de voler aussi vite que l'éclair qu'importe la météo. En parlant de Potter, c'était bien cette famille qu'il lui rendait l'école insupportable. Depuis son premier, elle avait craqué sur Albus Potter et rêvait de pouvoir lui parler, malheureusement toutes ses tentatives s'étaient soldés par des échecs qui souvent la rendaient ridicule (comme le jour elle avait essayer de lui parler en cours de potion et avait fait exploser son chaudron à cause d'un mauvais ingrédient et s'était fut recouverte de furoncles pendant deux semaines. Encore heureux, elle pouvait le voir de temps en temps vu qu'ils étaient dans la même maison, mais Annie ne restait qu'à l'observer d'un coin de l'oeil en faisant semblant de lire. Son amour pour Albus Potter était aussi grand que la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour l'aîné Oh, Annie parlait fréquemment avec James ou plutôt le Potter aimait tourner en bourrique la jeune fille en lui assurant qu'elle n'était qu'une simple moldu qui avait reçu sa lettre par accident, d'ailleurs on l'appelait la Moldu à cause de lui depuis maintenant deux ans. En quatre d'études à Poudlard, seule une personne s'intéressa à elle et devint son amie : Annie avait tout perdu en devenant une sorcière et elle désespérait déjà en sachant qu'allait commencer sa cinquième année dans cette enfer.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre : il est court, mais c'est juste une petite présentation de sa vie moldu et de ses précédentes années à Poudlard. Je parle seulement des deux fils Potter, mais vous en verrez intervenir davantage dès le chapitre suivant qui sera publié prochainement :).

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez !


	2. Le début d'un voyage

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eu qui m'ont fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture pour ce second chapitre

* * *

Tic-tac, le soleil venait d'éclairer pour la première fois de la matinée éclairé la petite pendule suspendu au-dessus de divers. Une chaleur étouffante avait envahi la pièce depuis plus d'une heure malgré la climatisation. Dehors on entendant les klaxons tonner au loin et une odeur de pelouse tondu parfumait la rue d'en face, la vie recommençait à animer le petit quartier. Accoudé à sa fenêtre, Annie écoutait vaguement sa mère qui ne cessait de vérifier si par malheur ils n'auraient pas omis un détail import pour que son année se passe sans encombre. C'était d'ailleurs inutile de s'inquiéter pour une telle chose : la cinquième année ne sera pas meilleure que les précédentes. Annie s'empressa d'aider sa mère à fermer sa valise un peu trop remplit, surtout d'affaire moldu, qu'Annie préférait garder avec elle pour lui rappeler la maison, de toute façon, la jeune fille n'aimait pas se servit de la magie surtout pour de futile raison. Sa mère s'assit sur l'objet à présent clos avant de s'adresser à sa fille tout sourire.

"Te voilà prête pour le grand départ ma puce !

- Il semble bien. Murmura Annie faussement joyeuse

- J'attends de toi d'être la meilleure, hein ma puce ?

- Comme chaque année, je vais m'en sortir. Je n'arrête pas de te dire à quel point je suis doué.

- Oh cette année, je pourrais t'accompagner jusqu'au train ? Demanda timidement sa mère

- Comme chaque année. Dit Annie perplexe

- Non, je veux dire… est-ce que je pourrais t'accompagner sur le quai 9 ¾ ?

- Ah… ça… on verra maman. Tu sais, il y a vraiment plein de monde et j'aurais peur que tu te perdes dans la foule ou que tu ne saches pas revenir sur l'autre quai."

Annie attrapa un petit sac où elle enfourna un vieux baladeur et son casque audio. Sous le regard interrogateur de sa mère, la jeune fille ajouta également une dizaine de paquet dedans : elle aimait écouter de la musique lorsqu'elle voyageait, qu'importe si elle marchait ou qu'elle était paisiblement installé dans un train, Annie tournerait en dépression sans aucune musique comme le jour où elle avait rendu visite à sa tante Margaret et avait passé une heure de train à se ronger les ongles alors qu'un enfant ne cessait de geindre à côté. Sous le regard insistant de sa mère, Annie s'énerva et grogna en se grattant nerveusement le bras

"Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle sans essayer de doser son agacement dans ces mots

- Je me demande pourquoi tu es toujours si distante quand je veux essayer de m'intégrer à ton monde…

- Mon monde est celui-ci.

- Oh ne dis pas ça, tu vas une grande sorcière. Affirma sa mère qui ignorait de biens des façons l'enfer qu'était Poudlard pour elle."

Annie ne répondit rien tout en fourrant sa baguette dans le même petit sac où se trouvait son mp3. Elle n'avait jamais été doué dans ce domaine, tout ce qui était sortilège lui passait au-dessus, mais elle est doué un d'entre : le sortilège de crache limace ! Malheureusement, même si elle savait le faire, Annie ne trouvait jamais la force de le lancer de peur des retomber et surtout que ces histoires remontent jusqu'à ces parents. Sa mère venait de sortir sans bruit pour le plus grand soulagement de la demoiselle. Annie s'installa sur son lit et sorti une petite boîte jaune du tiroir de sa boîte de nuit. Elle retira le petit couvercle du sol pour laisser apparaître un tas de babioles sans intérêt de visu. Pourtant, elle attrapa une vieille chaîne qui bien qu'en or n'avait plus aucun éclat. C'était un bijou fade, mais précieux pour elle étant un cadeau sa grand-mère devenue à moitié folle après avoir jurée d'avoir vu un homme être assassiné par un éclair vert. Son entourage avait eu beau lui répétait que c'était de la foudre qui s'était abattu sur lui, la pauvre vielle folle d'Abigaël Sweetheart avait affirmé avoir vu un monstre commettre le crime. Annie n'y avait jamais prêté attention à cette vieille histoire, mais elle s'entendait bien avec et elle était peut-être la seule de famille que la vieille Sweetheart ne pestait de voir même lorsqu'elle regardait son émission préférée. Annie attacha le collier autour de son coup et se dirigea vers son miroir pour admirer l'objet sur elle. Grâce à sa peau extrêmement pâle, le collier se marier parfaitement avec elle. Elle soupira en se grattant négligemment la tête en jetant un regard sur la pendule : Quelques minutes avant un départ déjà regretter. Elle attrapa dans ces mains sa valise, son petit sac et son balai qu'elle avait eu d'occasion : un nimbus 2000, le vendeur n'avait cessé de lui dire qu'elle avait de la chance de possédé ce balai qui était le meilleur il y a une dizaine d'année. Annie se moquait bien de posséder un balai, mais sa mère y avait tenu ne voulant pas que sa fille soit désavantagée par rapport aux autres élèves. La descente des escaliers fut périlleuse pour la demoiselle qui peinait à garder tous en mains. Elle décida de descendre une par une de manière très lente et réfléchit. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à la moitié du parcours, à cause d'une mauvaise prise sur sa valise, elle commença à basculer immédiatement vers l'avant et finit par lâcher tout, ce tout qui se retrouvait étalé par terre dans un bruit fracassant. Madame Sweetheart se précipita dans l'entrée où se trouvait l'escalier pour y découvrir les affaires de sa fille qui dans leur chute avait cassé un vase dont la valise avait causé la chute en tapant dans un petit meuble à côté de la porte d'entrée. Après avoir jeté un regard furieux à sa fille qui grimaçait, elle lui ordonna de venir déjeuner avant le départ tout en commençant à ramasser les bouts de porcelaine. Annie s'installa dans la table de la cuisine et commença à déguster des petites rondelles de crêpes qu'elle s'amusait à faire pour s'occuper l'esprit. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa mère refit surface dans la cuisine en pestant contre le chat du voisin qui fouillait encore dans leur poubelle. Elle se servit une bonne tasse de café avant de s'installer et lire le journal. Annie lisait en grand titre « Un criminel extrêmement dangereux est en fuite depuis hier : coupable du meurtre de 18 personnes » alors que sa mère semblait s'intéresser bien plus à la météo du jour. Annie se beurra une tartine en observant l'horloge de la cuisine et comme chaque année, elle sera en direction de Poudlard avant que l'aiguille n'affiche sept heures une : elle partira à nouveau dans cette école qui la terrifiait. Sept heures moins dix, après avoir été cherché Mona qui virevoltait dans la petite cabane qui lui servait d'abri, Annie se hâta à mettre ces affaires dans le coffre alors que sa mère s'affolait de ne plus trouver son écharpe. Elle venait tout juste de caler sa valise dans le coffre et tentait de faire de même avec son balai accompagnée dans ses efforts par sa chouette qui piaillait son mécontentement d'être enfermer dans sa cage posé sur l'herbe. Annie était à deux doigts de faire passer son balai qu'elle insultait de tous les noms quand elle entendit le sien être prononcé. Surprise, elle lâcha prise ce qui projeta le balai avec une certaine violence hors du coffre. Elle poussa un petit hoquet de surprise avant de se tourner vers le trottoir : c'était Josh. Dans un élan, elle se jeta dans ses bras en bénissant son ami d'être venu lui dire au revoir, car ce genre d'attention était toujours apprécié par elle. Josh la serra contre lui en posant une main sur sa tête

"Josh, je suis si contente de te voir ! S'exclama Annie folle de joie

- J'étais sûr que tu ne pouvais pas te passe de moi en fait, mon cœur. Dit-il en souriant amusé

- Tu t'imagines quoi encore ? Questionna Annie en se dégageant un peu

- Que tu m'aimes ? Suggéra-t-il

- Tu es vraiment… unique en ton genre. Fit-elle en riant

- Annie, si je suis venu ce matin… Commença-t-il jusqu'à remarquer la chouette. Tu joues à la sorcière Annie ? Un balai, un hibou, il ne manque plus que le chapeau de sorcière"

Annie se mit à rougir gêner : elle l'avait le chapeau dans sa valise. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance et fit semblant d'être offusqué

"Je ne suis pas une sorcière ! Répliqua Annie d'une voix faussement fâché

- Ah bon, j'ai toujours cru pourtant. Plaisanta Josh avant d'ajouter : Pourquoi tu prends ces choses avec toi ?

- Je suis dans un groupe de théâtre dans mon école, nous allons jouer une pièce où je joue une sorcière.

- Oh je t'ai toujours trouvé mauvaise comédienne. Répliqua le blond

- T'es adorable. Souligna avec ironie Annie qui se dégagea complétement de l'étreinte de son ami

- C'est quoi le nom de la pièce ?

- Rien qu'un née-moldu ! S'exclama Annie sortant le premier titre ridicule qu'il lui venait à l'esprit.

- C'est un drôle de nom… C'est quoi moldu ?

- Euh… c'est quelqu'un qui est née deux parents normaux, mais qui a des pouvoirs. Expliqua Annie pour une fois sans mentir

- C'est quoi l'histoire ?

- Euh… c'est un garçon qui est un né-moldu… euh, son nom est... James. Il va passer toute la pièce à essayer de prouver sa valeur ! Moi dans l'histoire, je suis une sorcière de sang pur qui lui met des bâtons dans les roues. Raconta Annie précipitamment en s'aspirant de sa vie à Poudlard, mais inversant les rôles entre elle et son bourreau

- Ah tu dois être super ridicule en méchante, j'aimerais bien voir ça. Murmura Josh en souriant pensivement

- Qui sait ? Si tu passes en Ecosse. Dit Annie en souriant difficilement.

- Annie, on doit y aller. Cria sa mère un peu plus loin.

- Désolé, je dois partir Josh. On se revoit à Noël. Fit Annie avant de s'en aller en courant vers la voiture

- Attends deux secondes Annie, je voulais te dire quelque chose de très important. Cria Josh en la voyant s'éloigner

- Quoi donc ?"

Il resta muet face à cette question pendant plusieurs secondes. La mère d'Annie venait de fermer le coffre et d'installer le balai mis à l'arrière avec la chouette, Annie lança un regard pressant à son ami qui finit par secouer la tête en souriant

"Je te le dirais à Noël, je ne me défilerais pas cette fois !"

Josh fit un signe de main à Annie qui resta pensive : que voulait lui dire Josh ? Elle s'installa rapidement dans la voiture quand sa klaxonna en grognant qu'ils allaient ratés le train. La jeune fille observe dans le rétroviseur Josh partir lentement en direction de la rue voisine toujours curieuse : avait-il fait ça pour qu'elle se torture l'esprit alors qu'il n'y avait rien ? Annie savait bien que c'était le genre de son ami, mais cette fois elle avait vu dans son regard une étrange lueur qu'elle ne lui connaissait. Le voyage fut seulement animé par madame Sweetheart qui enviait sa fille de vivre dans ce monde à part qu'était celui de la magie. D'ailleurs cette chère dame était pressée de voir sa fille en pleine action dès qu'Annie aurait fini Poudlard. Pour la jeune fille, elle trouvait que sa mère idéalisait trop le monde magique et préférait justement que sa mère garde cette illusion : Mrs Sweetheart était si heureuse d'évoquer cette face du monde. Le voyage pour arriver à la gare de Londres dura deux longues heures de voyage ponctué par les exclamations de sa mère qui imaginait sa fille devenir une des meilleurs sorcières de tous les temps. Après s'être munie d'un chariot pour faciliter son déplacement jusqu'à la voie, elle passa avec sa mère dans un petit magasin de presse : à force de vouloir partir tôt, on arrivait trop en avance : il était neuf heures dix-huit et le train partait à onze heure tapante. Le temps passa plus rapidement que l'aurait souhaité Annie, il ne restait qu'une demi-heure avant le départ. Muni des quelques magazines qu'elle avait acheté et de son charriot, elle se dirigea vers la voie 9 et 10, Mrs Sweetheart la suivant de prêt. Une fois devant la barrière, Annie s'empressa de lui dire en revoir, mais elle remarqua le regard rempli de fierté de sa mère face à cette barrière qui semblait pourtant si banale. Annie secoua gentiment son bras avant de se mettre à rire

"Avec ce regard pour cette barrière, on pourrait te prendre pour une folle. Fit Annie entre de ricanement

- Oh ma puce, tu sais bien que je suis juste très fière de toi. Toi, tu es si particulière comparé aux autres enfants. Répliqua sa mère avec un sourire amusé

- Il y a des centaines d'enfants comme moi derrière ce mur, maman.

- Oh oui ! S'exclama Mrs Sweetheart, Il y a d'autres enfants là-bas avec des balais et une chouette ma puce. Tu les as déjà vus ?"

Annie perplexe projeta son regard vers la direction que pointait sa mère. La première personne que la jeune sorcière reconnue fut la petite Lily Luna Potter : ces cheveux flamboyants roux, ces innombrables taches de rousseur et sa chouette qui hululait à tout va, il était difficile de ne pas la reconnaître. La seconde personne fut alors le garçon qui faisait battre son cœur, ce joli brun aux yeux vert doué naturellement en magie et si gentil : Albus Potter. Malheureusement, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le jeune, beau et si irritant James Potter suivait cette charmante compagnie, mais il semblait bien contrarié. Cela interloqua légèrement Annie qui l'observa pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la famille Potter arrive à son niveau. Bloquant l'accès à la voie 9 ¾, elle s'empressa de s'écarter avec son chariot pour les laisser passer en baissant naturellement les yeux quand elle croisa le regard de l'illustre magicien adulé dans le monde magique : Harry Potter. Oh elle n'avait encore jamais eu le bonheur de le rencontrer : il avait pourtant été professeur à l'école pendant un temps. Sa mère n'ayant pas du tout remarqué le changement de comportement de sa fille s'empressa de parler aux parents Potter

"Oh vous aussi, vous emmenez vos enfants à Poudlard ? Demanda la mère en souriant

- Euh… oui, c'est exact. Répondit poliment la mère d'Albus en souriant, elle avait la même chevelure rousse que celle de sa fille

- Oh quel bonheur ! C'est la première fois que je parle à d'autres parents qui ont des enfants qui vont là-bas.

- Vous êtes une mère moldu, c'est ça ? Demanda Ginny qui semblait assez intéresser par cette rencontre

- Oh oui, c'est comme ça qu'on nous appelle chez vous ? Enfin sa me dérange pas… Fit Mrs Sweetheart avant de glousser heureuse de rencontrer une autre sorcière"

Les deux femmes se mirent alors à discuter tandis qu'Annie se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle essayait vainement de cacher son visage à James, s'il se moquait d'elle devant sa mère, la demoiselle pouvait craindre le pire. En évitant le regard de James, elle croisa celui de son père qui possédait les mêmes yeux qu'Albus. Celui-ci se mit à sourire en s'adressant à Annie

"Tu es de quel maison ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune fille

- Gryffondor, Mr Potter. Fit Annie d'une petite voix

- Oh tu es dans la même maison que ces trois-là. Ajouta Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule de James qui semblait toujours furieux

- Oui, elle est de la même année que moi. Nous sommes à côté en général pour les cours de potion, c'est l'élève préférée du Professeur Slughorn"

La personne qui venait de prononcé ses mots n'était autre qu'Albus qui souriait gentiment à Annie. Elle qui avait pourtant cru toujours être invisible à ses yeux venait de réaliser qu'Albus savait qui elle était, elle, la simple née-moldu. Un sourire naquit inconsciemment sur le visage d'Annie trop heureuse face à cette révélation. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour affirmer les dires du cadet des Potter

"Oui, c'est ça. On est voisin dans ce cours là…

- Ah j'ai entendu parler de toi. Tu es très doué, d'après Albus. Moi, je n'ai jamais été très doué en potion contrairement à Albus. Souligna Harry en souriant songeur

- Pourtant le professeur parle de vous comme le meilleur élève qu'il a eu.

- On va dire que j'ai eu un coup de main. Répondit Harry avec petit sourire mystérieux

- Papa, on doit y aller. Le train va partir sans nous ! S'exclama la petite Lily qui semblait mourir d'impatience

- Oui. Allons-y

- Annie peut venir avec nous. S'exclama Albus en souriant à la demoiselle

- Bien sûr. Répondit doucement Harry avant de passer à travers le mur en compagnie de sa fille"

Albus fit signe à Annie de passer, excepter que James les doubla toujours aussi bougon. La jeune fille se demanda même ce qui pouvait tant mettre son ennemi de si mauvaise humeur. Annie pris dans ses bras sa mère qui semblait toujours en pleine conversation avec Ginny avant de suivre Albus pour traverser la barrière. Il y avait un monde fou sur le quai 9 ¾ avec un nombre incalculable de parents qui disaient au revoir à leurs enfants. La jeune fille mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle était à présent séparer des Potter, ils avaient dû avancés rapidement dans la foule pendant qu'elle était resté à admiré la foule.

"Oh pourquoi maintenant ? Pour une fois qu'Albus m'adresse la parole, je le perds une seconde plus tard. Pesta Annie"

Elle resta pendant quelques secondes la tête baissée, se maudissant d'être aussi bête de se perdre alors qu'elle avait enfin la chance d'être avec le garçon qui hantait ses rêves. C'est le premier sifflement qui annonçait le départ qu'Annie se précipita dans le train. Elle se balada avec ses affaires dans le couloir cherchant désespérément un compartiment où elle pouvait s'installer. Elle essaya de s'installer dans plusieurs compartiments, mais on prétextait souvent que les places étaient occupées. Au bout de dix compartiments, Annie se laissa tomber et glissa contre une porte d'un compartiment déprimer : Ne voulait-on d'elle nulle part dans ce train ? Elle faillit laisser échapper un couinement pour exprimer tout son agaçant, mais elle préféra se gifler pour reprendre contenance : ce n'est pas en début de sa cinquième année qu'elle allait perdre pieds alors qu'elle avait tenue bon depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Soudain, elle bascula en arrière et ressentit un violent choc quand sa tête heurta le sol : on voulait sa mort ? Annie allait commencer à grogner contre le fautif de sa chute, mais se stoppa quand elle reconnut la demoiselle qui lui faisait face : la née-moldu faisait face à sa seule amie à Poudlard. C'était une jeune fille très mince aux longs cheveux blond fin et très lisse, elle avait un visage ovale et deux grands yeux marron assez clairs. Dans ses mains, elle portait un petit chat dodu d'une étrange couleur (il était bleu avec de fines rayures qui le parcouraient) qui sauta sur Annie dans un miaulement grinçant. La propriétaire d'August, le chat bleu, s'exclama d'un petit cri aigue avant de se précipiter pour aider son amie à se relever. Annie essaya vainement de se débarrasser du chat qui semblait s'être accroché à ses cheveux tout en se relevant avec l'aide de son ami. La blonde arracha violemment le chat de la chevelure d'Annie en le réprimandant.

"Désolé Annie. Tu sais à quel point… August t'aime. Dit la jeune blonde en caressant le matou qui ronronnait dans ses bras

- Moi il ne m'avait pas manqué à moi. Répliqua Annie en rigolant

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances chez les moldus ?

- Oh tu sais comment sait… Commença Annie gêné

- Non, tu refuses de m'inviter. Fit son amie boudeuse

- Alice, tu sais que ma mère t'harcèlerait de question ! Répliqua Annie gêné

- Tu devras bien m'inviter un jour, non ? Tu me l'as promis à chaque vacance… Murmura Alice concentrée à chatouiller les coussinets de son chat ronronnant

- Ah c'est vrai que je t'avais promis de t'inviter cet été…

- Un peu tard pour s'en souvenir, non ? Dit Annie d'une voix calme

- Ok. Je te promets que tu pourras venir à Noël chez moi ! S'exclama Annie en souriant

- Sérieux ? Ce n'est pas encore un mensonge ?"

Annie secoua vigoureusement sa tête avant de s'installer dans le compartiment d'Alice. Son amie n'était pas seule à la base : il y avait déjà deux personnes avec elles dont une qui portait le nom de l'élu de son cœur. Annie se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas crier de joie même si c'était le cas dans son for intérieur. Elle s'installa près de la fenêtre suivit d'Alice qui se posa à ses côtés. Annie remarqua une boite de Bertie Crochue entamée dans les mains d'Albus qui lui tendit immédiatement le paquet.

"Tu en veux ?

- Oh… bien sûr. Répondit timidement Annie en saisissant une petite dragée de couleur bleu

- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir attendu, mon père m'a appelé et quand j'ai voulu t'appelé, je ne voyais rien. Expliqua Albus désolé

- Oh ce n'est pas grave... c'est… Tenta Annie gêné

- Quel goût ? Demanda Alice qui s'en servit une blanche

- Mûre ! S'exclama Annie suite à la question en mangeant la dragée satisfaite

- J'adore ceux à la mûre. Dit Albus en prenant un bleu pour avoir la même

- Beurk… colle. S'exclama Alice dégouté

- Mm… eau de javel. Murmura Albus concentré sur le goût. Tu as été la seule chanceuse, Annie ! S'exclama Albus avec un grand sourire

- Euh… oui… c'est…

- Tu pourrais arrêter de bégayer à chaque mot que tu prononces ? Répliqua une voix sèche.

- Rose ! Gronda Albus en jetant un regard vers la dernière occupante du compartiment

- C'est gênant pour ma lecture. Répliqua la dite Rose en pleine lecture d'un manuel sur l'étude des moldus."

Annie se senti pâlir et se ratatiner sur son siège : bien que dans son petite monde de moldu, elle était le genre de fille extravertie et pleine de joie, à Poudlard, c'était une autre histoire. La demoiselle était du genre à toujours se glisser derrière les autres pour paraître invisible et n'aimait pas s'attirer le courroux de vrai sorcier. En y pensant, une des raisons pour laquelle Annie n'osait pas parler beaucoup à son prince comme elle l'appelait dans son journal intime était qu'il était toujours entouré par des gens imposants au niveau de caractère. Il trainait déjà avec sa cousine Rose Weasley, une des plus brillantes jeunes filles qui aient étudiées à Poudlard, une jeune fille qui n'avait résolument pas sa langue dans la poche clamant chaque chose qui lui déplaisait et un garçon de Serpentard à qui Annie n'avait jamais osée adresser la parole : elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom, mais il était peu apprécié du reste des enfants Potter donc la demoiselle l'aimait bien juste pour cette raison superficielle, enfin peut-être pas tant que ça à cause de la grande soeur du garçon. Annie observa longuement les deux amis quand Alice lui tendit une autre dragée en souriant gentiment. Annie se précipita pour l'avaler en souriant timidement : depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Alice, sa vie s'était nettement améliorer. Alice était la fille du professeur de Botanie à Poudlard et sa mère tenait le Chaudron baveur (lieu qui menait au chemin de traverse) : une vrai petite fille de sorcière. Cependant, elle avait toujours eu des goûts particuliers en tout genre : elle aimait par exemple les grosses bêbêtes que tout le monde aurait trouvées repoussantes et lisait sans cesse le chicaneur, une étrange revue sur des choses absurdes, même pour les sorciers non nés-moldus. Ses passions étranges n'étaient pas très appréciés et n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, même si Alice était une amie de longue date d'Albus et de plusieurs enfants Weasley. Rose ferma violemment son livre en fixant Annie

"Oh je viens de réaliser que tu es Sweetheart ? S'exclama Rose comme si elle venait de commettre une erreur regrettable

- Oh… murmura Annie craignant le pire

- C'est normal que tu ne l'es pas remarquer. Tu nous as ignorés depuis qu'elle est entrée à lire ton livre en grognant au moindre bruit. Répliqua l'autre jeune fille agacée

- Sache que je passe mon temps à blâmer James d'avoir lancé cette rumeur de moldu à ton propos. Répliqua rose foudroyant Alice du regard. Je ne comprends pourquoi il a dit de telles choses sur toi et en plus, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir d'être une née-moldu ou même en être une. Ma mère est une née moldu pourtant elle est une grande magicienne et même James en a peur quand elle est en colère.

- Euh… merci. Articula Annie ne sachant pas si c'était le bon mot à répondre après cette tirade

- C'est normal, je défends toujours ce genre de cause. Parce exemple, connais-tu les elfes de maisons ? Je trouve que le fait qu'il soit esclave est impardonnable et…

- Oh Rose, je viens de me rappeler qu'Hugo voulait te parler d'urgence en montant dans le train. S'exclama vivement Albus

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu me le dis que maintenant ? S'exclama Rose indigné. Si ça se trouve, il a encore un problème avec son asthme."

Rose se leva rapidement et parti hors de la petite pièce l'air inquiète. Albus lui fit un sourire alors qu'Alice venait de commencer la lecture du chicaneur.

"Quand Rose commence à défendre la cause de bestioles, il faut mieux l'arrêter tout de suite. Commenta Albus amusé

- Surtout quand je deviens sa nouvelle espèce à protéger. Ajouta Annie en se retenant de rire

- Oui, je n'aimerais pas être à cette place. Termina Albus amusée"

Annie se sentit rougir : elle venait de faire rire Albus et c'est seulement après trois claques mentales qu'elle revint à la réalité gardant en même temps cette immense joie qui l'envahissait. Le jeune Potter était à présent en pleine discussion sur la fiabilité du chicaneur avec Alice qui affirmait que c'était bien plus fiable que les idioties qu'on lisait dans la gazette des sorciers ces jours-ci. Annie ne lisait jamais la gazette ou le chicaneur en période estivale pour éviter que sa mère essaie de se documenter sur le monde de la sorcellerie : elle avait peur que sa mère si attache trop alors qu'Annie ne désirait que se séparer de ce monde pour de bon. Elle secoua la tête pour effacer cette pensée de son esprit quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau dans un fracas grinçant. La jeune née-moldu pensa tout à d'abord à voir Rose se tenir dans l'embrasure, mais c'était trois de leurs aînés qui se tenaient devant eux. Un d'eux était James Sirius Potter et semble-t-il de très mauvaise humeur... Etrangement, Annie voyait déjà son premier doux rêve avec Albus prendre fin pour être remplacé par un véritable cauchemar.

* * *

Voilà J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Le prochain ne tardera pas à être posté.


	3. La chasse au crapaud

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà le troisième chapitre de cette fiction qui j'espère vous plaira, n'hésitez à me dire vos avis (négatifs ou positif). Certains détails de ce chapitre sont très important pour la suite de l'histoires, j'espère que vous y ferez attention. La romance sera plus présente également dans les prochains chapitres, mais l'action se commencera seulement après la chapitre sur la période de noël donc soyez patients.

Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling que j'admire beaucoup pour son travail excepté quelques personnages comme Annie ou Alice !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

C'était une catastrophe, James Sirius Potter venait d'entrer dans le compartiment avec le visage mécontent. Elle remarqua rapidement qu'il était loin d'être seul : il était accompagné de deux de ses cousins se trouvant être ses plus fidèles. Il y avait tout d'abord la fille Lucy Weasley, une très jolie fille d'ailleurs, qui abordait comme trait caractéristique des cheveux roux, très longs et volumineux dans son cas, et un visage pâle parsemé d'un nombre incalculable de taches de rousseur. Son visage était légèrement allongé et pointu avec un nez légèrement en trompette, le reste de son corps était assez anguleux et sa maigreur aurait pu choquer n'importe qui si ce n'était pas elle. Lucy était considérée comme une des plus belles des dernières années et pourtant c'était le genre de fille qui ne faisait pourtant pas vraiment attention à son apparence et qui était loin d'être féminine : peut-être une des causes de son impopularité auprès de la gente masculine. Au niveau du caractère, elle était du genre intrépide à toujours inventer des plans farfelus pour manquer les cours ou faire le mur : elle recevait une beuglante de son père au moins une fois par semaine, mais après tout, elle ne s'entendait pas avec lui selon la rumeur. En parlant de personne qui ne s'entende pas avec son père, le meilleur ami de James n'était pas en reste. Il était le fils du patron de la meilleure boutique qu'Annie avait vu : Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. D'ailleurs, il portait le nom de son oncle qui avait fondé cette boutique avec son père : Fred Weasley. Ce Fred avait d'ailleurs hérité du caractère farceur de son oncle bien que celui-ci disait sans arrêt ne rien avoir en commun avec ce type mis à part son nom. Il était le portrait de son père (ou de son oncle) excepté qu'il était un peu moins pâle et encore ce n'était pas flagrant : on ne cessait d'ailleurs de s'étonner quand on le voyait à côté de sa sœur qui était mat de peau et sur qui aucun cheveux roux ne profilait à l'horizon. Il avait tout hérité du côté Weasley contrairement à sa sœur qui était une pure Johnson. A Poudlard, Fred était également très populaire (toute la famille Weasley l'était d'ailleurs grâce à leur rôle important lors de la guerre de Poudlard) grâce à son caractère festif et taquin voir sadique parfois avec certains. Il avait semble-t-il également pour but de sortir avec toutes les jolies filles de Poudlard sans distinction flagrantes, comme il avait un physique avantageux et qu'il était peut-être le garçon le plus drôle de toute l'école, les filles se laissaient facilement tomber dans ses filets. Annie l'appréciait beaucoup, il ne s'était jamais moqué d'elle méchamment malgré le fait qu'il soit le meilleur ami de James et il se moquait souvent de lui ce qui amusait particulièrement la née-moldu. En parlant de James, ce type était l'archétype même du garçon populaire et vantard. Annie le haïssait ou du moins se sentait mal en sa présence et pourtant ce gars ressemblait énormément à son meilleur ami Josh : il aimait défier l'autorité et être entourée d'amis fidèles sur qui il pouvait compter. Toujours à faire des bêtises avec Fred et Lucy, il restait pourtant un brillant élève surtout dans le domaine des défenses contre les forces du mal sans oublié qu'il était un excellent poursuiveur : James était le meilleur et le revendiquait sans cesse. La jeune née-moldu ne connaissait rien de ses bons côtés, mais ses pires étaient très fréquenter par elle, sans lui ses années à Poudlard aurait été moins. James s'avança dans le compartiment pour s'installer sur la banquette juste à côté de son frère. Toisant tout le compartiment, il regarda avec d'un œil mauvais chaque recoin du compartiment alors que ses deux amis s'installaient également dans le compartiment, juste à côté de la porte. August poussa un miaulement étrange semblable à un grognement en direction de James avant de sauter avec le peu de grâce qu'il avait sur les genoux d'Annie, l'ainé des Potter marmonna une insulte en direction du chat avant de porter son regard en direction d'Annie. La demoiselle se préparait déjà à recevoir les remarques sarcastiques et cruelles de son tortionnaire quand l'attention du jeune homme se reporta à nouveau sur son jeune frère.

"Depuis quand tu fais ami-ami avec Sweetheart ? Demanda James en baillant

- Je dois te demander l'autorisation pour être ami avec Annie ?

- Je trouve juste que tu as de très mauvaises fréquentations. Fit remarquer James en grognant

- Tu n'as jamais fait l'effort de connaître les personnes qui t'entourent… répliqua Albus d'une voix sèche "

C'était étrange cette scène, il avait toujours semblé à Annie que les enfants Potter étaient très unis et dans ses souvenirs, la née-moldu était sûre de n'avoir jamais vu Albus contredire James même quand il y avait de quoi. Annie resta muette regardant les deux, d'ailleurs personne d'autre ne semblait vouloir parler : Lucy semblait être en train de jouer avec un vieux crapaud qu'elle avait entre les mains (son animal de compagnie en réalité) et Fred jetait des regards intéressé vers Alice qui essayait de se concentrer pour lire son journal. L'œil vert d'Annie ne cessait de bouger d'un Potter à l'autre attentive, Albus venait de se saisir une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue alors que James reprenait la parole.

"Passons ! T'as le droit de traîner avec qui tu veux même si c'est… Sweetheart ou cet abruti de Serpentard. Conclut James en soupirant las

- Tu es venu ici pour me faire la morale ou tu avais quelque chose en particulier à me dire ?

- Oui, je voulais savoir si c'était toi qui m'as dénoncé pour la carte…

- Quelle carte ? Demanda Albus faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre

- Tu le sais très bien. Cette carte est super Al ! Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre que j'y suis très attaché…

- Et l'année dernière, à cause de cette carte, vous avez fait le mur : Gryffondor a perdu plus de trois cents points par votre faute. Gronda Albus le regard sévère

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as balancé ? S'énerva James qui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de Fred sans faire attention

- Non, je l'ai promis à Brown de t'empêcher de sortir par tous les moyens pour qu'on puisse gagner la coupe des quatre maisons. Se défendit Albus

- Ah je vais la tuer celle-là quand je vais la voir et de toute façon, on la connait par cœur cette carte ! Grogna James en se frottant les cheveux d'une main

- Oh… je nous vois déjà dans la forêt interdite ! Ajouta Lucy avec un sourire rêveur tout en continuant à tirer sur les pattes arrières du crapaud

- En réfléchissant, on a juste plus de chance de se faire pincer sans cette carte, donc de perdre de nombreux points… je suis pressé de voir la tête de notre adorable préfète furieuse. S'empressa d'ajouter Fred

- Attention, ce n'est pas ta copine ? Elle va sûrement rompre, si tu lui joue de sales tours. Fit remarquer Alice sans quitter le journal des yeux

- Il y a de nombreuses filles qui rêvent d'être à sa place avec moi comme petit ami.

- Pas dans cette cabine. Souligna Alice en souriant gentiment

- Tu dis ça, mais tu finiras par craquer aussi ma chère Alice. Répliqua Fred un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres

- Bon… Fred, ce n'est pas le moment de draguer. Sortons de là et retournons avec Alex. Albus… on reparlera de ça plus tard."

Juste après cette phrase, James était déjà dans le couloir et fut vite suivit par Lucy et Fred, ce dernier faisant un clin d'œil à Alice qui secoua la tête amusé. Une fois la porte fermée, Annie fixa intensément Albus ne sachant que dire et préféra caresser le pelage d'August qui ronronnait heureux de sa condition. C'est alors que le fils de l'élu haussa les épaules un peu gêné

"Désolé Annie, si mon frère… il était énervé aujourd'hui. Affirma Albus avec un léger agacement dans sa voix

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! Il est toujours comme ça devant moi et même, je dirais qu'il a été des plus adorables aujourd'hui, il n'a pas essayé de faire exploser une bombabouse sur moi : je t'assure qu'il y a un net progrès ! Plaisanta Annie

- Il est vraiment comme ça avec toi ? Demanda Albus d'une faible voix et gêné

- On arrive à Poudlard ! S'exclama Alice en jetant son chicaneur sur le siège"

Annie se tourna directement vers la vitre afin de pouvoir voir l'immense château dont ils s'approchaient. L'immense demeure était faite de pierre et atteignait des sommets : c'était un bâtiment majestueux et peut-être intimidant quand on l'admirait pour la première fois. On voyait pourtant encore les marques la bataille qui avait eu lieu il y a une vingtaine d'année : certaines tours étaient ravagés, il y avait par endroit encore quelques débris qu'on avait laissé là pour ne jamais oublier ce terrible jour : Annie en avait rêvé plusieurs fois de cet évènement bien qu'elle n'y avait jamais assisté : elle faisait très souvent se rêve étrange où elle voyait de nombreux enfants mourir, des camarades blessés, des parents agonisants criant entre d'horribles ricanement. Son rêve différait souvent dans les détails, elle ne reconnaissait jamais les visages trop flou et pourtant il y avait cet homme vêtu d'une longue robe puis toujours ce sort qui la terrifiait suivit un corps qui tombait juste devant elle et un bourdonnement insupportable. Elle se réveilla toujours à ce moment, elle s'avait que c'était des brides du passé : c'était Harry qui mourrait devant elle à chaque fois. Elle en avait personne et quel intérêt de toute façon de parler du passé, mais Poudlard était réellement un lieu sinistre pour Annie de bien des manières : il y avait trop de mort pour que le lieu semble paisible pour Annie, ses rêves lui rappelait que ce lieu ressemblait bien plus à un tombeau qu'à une école. Tout s'enchaîna rapidement et Annie n'eut pas le temps de dire Quidditch qu'elle était déjà à table en compagnie de Rose et Albus. Alice s'était installée sur celle de Poufsouffle et il n'y avait que l'allé qui les séparaient, mais la blonde était entourée de multiples personnes : elle venait d'une grande famille de sorcier après tout et avait très bon caractère bien qu'un peu étrange. Après un discours de la directrice, la répartition commença alors et tout le monde avait déjà les yeux rivés sur le vice-directeur Slughorn qui tenait le choixpeau magique : il était peut-être le plus vieux professeur de tout Poudlard et avait déjà pris sa retraite il y a bien longtemps, pourtant il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à repartir une nouvelle fois de son poste en l'honneur de son vieil ami Dumbledore. C'était le professeur préférée de la demoiselle, elle avait toujours appréciée et c'était réciproque : elle était son élève préférée. Annie n'avait que très peu réagit lors de la répartition trop distraite en pensant à l'année qui allait venir et lorsque le repas fut servi, elle ne mangea pas grand écoutant toute aussi distraite la conversation (peu passionnante) qu'entretenait Rose avec Dominique, une de ses cousines, sur les BUSES. Annie se demandait si elle pouvait se permettre de continuer de leur parler, à Rose et Albus, après tous, il n'y avait aucune raison à ce qu'elle continue dans ce sens : ils avaient juste voulu faire preuve de gentillesse. C'est sans doute à cause de cette réflexion qu'Annie ne put se retenir d'hoqueter en entendant son prénom venir de la bouche d'Albus

"Sa va ? Demanda Albus inquiet

- Oh oui ! S'exclama Annie, j'étais juste… en train de me demander qui était ce jeune homme à la table des professeurs.

- Notre nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal. Répondit Albus en regardant 'l'inconnu avec un sourire

- Oui, c'est vrai que la directrice a dû le présenter… marmonna Annie qui se maudissait d'être aussi inattentive. Enfin… je suis pressé d'avoir cours avec notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais je trouve dommage que le professeur Joke ait perdu son bras pendant les vacances…

- Moi aussi, mais… je connais notre nouveau professeur, je pense qu'il sera aussi bon que le professeur Joke. Fit Albus en se resservant de la purée de pomme de terre

- Tu le connais ? Demanda Annie curieuse

- Oui. C'est un grand ami de la famille ! Répondit Albus en souriant doucement

- Je suis encore plus curieuse de le rencontrer alors. Ajouta Annie pour elle-même

- C'est une bonne chose. Fit Albus toujours avec le même sourire

- Enfin… au bout deux cours, je vais déchanter vu mon niveau pitoyable… Marmonna Annie

- Si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider… je ne suis pas le meilleur de la classe, mais je me débrouille. Affirma Albus convaincu

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Annie réprimant difficilement sa joie

- Oui, mais en échange tu devras me rendre un service.

- Lequel ? Questionna la demoiselle curieuse

- De… venir me voir au moindre problème que te cause mon frère. Je suis vraiment désolé de… ne lui avoir jamais rien dit, mais j'ai toujours été… j'ai toujours voulu qu'il est une bonne image de moi, donc je ne faisais jamais rien qui pouvait me faire baisser dans son estime. Enfin, ça a changé maintenant, je dois prendre moi-même mes décisions sans penser à lui.

- il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? Demanda timidement Annie

- Une querelle qui a mal tourné… c'est tout. Pourtant, j'ai réalisé beaucoup de chose grâce à ça.

- Je suis désolée… Murmura Annie sans vraiment de raison

- C'est mieux comme ça."

Annie avala pour la première fois du repas une cuillère de purée aux marrons sans lâcher Albus des yeux qui se servait de la tourte aux épinards. Elle n'engagea pas de nouvelle conversation préférant écouter passivement la tirade de Rose sur son programme intensif pour cette année. La jeune fille avait tout de même cette petite pointe de curiosité quand elle posait ses yeux sur le jeune Potter : comment James avait pu blesser Albus au point que celui-ci ne garde qu'un ressentiment pour lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle repensa encore aux bon vieux Anderson qui vivait près de chez elle : il y a encore quelques années, le fils Anderson s'était marié à une fille de mauvais réputation en secret et le père ne lui a jamais pardonné cet acte qu'il considérait comme une trahison. Même sur son lit de mort, le père Anderson avait refusé de voir son fils ou même de le prévenir de son état de mourant. Annie ignorait même si le fils avait été prévenu de la mort de son propre père à temps pour l'enterrement, mais elle ne l'avait jamais revu par ici. En partant pour les dortoirs de Gryffondor, après le fin du repas, Annie remarqua le petit crapaud de Lucy se tenir au milieu d'un couloir adjacent au sien. Etant juste au bord de la foule, elle pensa qu'il était judicieux de prendre l'animal avec elle pour le ramener à sa propriétaire : ce fut une grossière erreur. A peine avait-elle posé son pied près de la créature que celle-ci avait fait un bond un mètre plus. Ne perdant pas pieds, elle tenta de nouveau d'après le crapaud, mais malheureusement elle s'écrasa sur le sol les mains tendus dans le vide avec à quelques mètres l'animal pustuleux qui la toisait fièrement. La née-moldu fronça les sourcils avec l'impression que le crapaud se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Elle continua pourtant sa chasse pendant plusieurs minutes sans succès, elle n'avait obtenu que des douleurs qui allait laisser place à de monstrueux bleues. Acceptant sa défaite, Annie se décida de rejoindre le groupe au pas de course, elle allait passer la nuit dans le couloir si elle ne les rattrapait pas. Elle se mit à enjamber les marches de l'escalier pour atteindre le portrait encore ouvert, malheureusement elle était encore à une vingtaine de marche quand elle vit le passage se fermer. Fixant pendant quelques secondes le portrait se maudissant d'être bonne samaritaine, elle se laissa alors tomber sur la première marche. Après qu'un horrible croassement retentit, Annie s'aperçu que le crapaud l'avait suivi et qu'il la toisait toujours de ses grands yeux globuleux. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir tandis que la dame du tableau s'adressait à elle

"Le mot de passe ? Demanda la grosse Dame

- Sale crapaud… Grogna sombrement Annie"

Dépité, elle cogna plusieurs fois sa tête contre la rambarde contre laquelle elle était appuyée sous l'air satisfait du crapaud. Au bout de dix minutes et un grand mal de tête, elle décida de se venger en prenant l'animal par une patte et le suspendant dans les airs. Surpris, Annie parvint à son et malgré les plaintes du crapaud, elle s'amusa à l'agiter de droite à gauche sous ses petits croassements craintif : il avait joué avec elle, c'était à son tour. Mais comme tout jeu, elle s'en lassa au bout d'une heure et commença à prier qu'on vienne l'aider. L'attente face à cette espoir fut vint et les s'endormit peu à peu en songeant à chez elle. Elle en rêva d'ailleurs, elle était en salle de classe comme à son habitude et au lieu de rater ses sorts comme elle en avait l'habitude : elle fit apparaître au bout de sa baguette un magnifique fils argenté qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure. Le fils se rassembla pour former les contours d'une magnifique créature devant une Annie confiante. Des applaudissements se fit retentir devant l'exploit qu'elle avait réussi à faire et quand elle se tourna vers son public, Annie ne vit alors que Josh lui sourire vêtu comme un étudiant de Gryffondor. Elle se vit alors être en compagnie de ses amis à Poudlard Josh était avec elle à Gryffondor, Yu était à Serdaigle alors qu'Emma affichait fièrement le vert de son uniforme et Holly se révélait être une excellente sorcière de la maison de Poufsouffle. Elle se voyait avec eux en train d'aller voir Hagrid, de les aider en potion ou encore de se battre avec Josh pour des futilités et être forcé de sécher par Emma pour aller à Pré-au-lard. C'était vraiment un magnifique rêve… elle ne voulait nullement en sortir.

"Princesse"

C'était Josh qui venait de l'appeler comme ça il avait toujours eu tendance à lui donner de stupide petit surnom qui se voulaient être affectueux tout en étant sarcastique. Il était dans le parc en train de déjeuner sur l'herbe et le garçon s'amusait à ajouter quelques brins d'herbes dans la chevelure d'Annie en souriant tendrement. Ils avaient toujours été comme ça, très proche et très tactile, les gens pensaient à tort souvent qu'ils étaient ensemble d'ailleurs.

"Oh Princesse !"

Annie grimaça dans son sommeil sentant une main lui secoué son épaule, un autre « Hé la belle au bois dormant » fit émettre à Annie un grognement sonore, elle entendit une autre voix rire « Je ne vois pas où elle est cette princesse dont tu parles ». Elle commença à émerger de son rêve pour apercevoir de jolis yeux marron étrangement étincelant qui l'observait. Elle ne bougea dans un premier temps toujours dans un demi-sommeil puis identifia le visage de Fred Weasley à quelques centimètres du sien. Faute à l'étonnement, elle balança le pauvre crapaud qu'elle avait à moitié écrasé dans son sommeil pour qu'il atterrisse dans un horrible croassement sur le haut du crâne d'un autre garçon qu'elle reconnut rapidement malgré le peu de lueur qu'il y avait à cette heure : James Sirius Potter. Pendant quelques secondes, elle hésita à éclater de rire face au spectacle ou à s'excuser comme le voulait la politesse, mais sa rancune envers lui la fit tendre faire la première option. Fred lui n'hésita à rire joyeusement de son ami qui enlevait d'un air dégoûter le crapaud qu'il semblait agonisant.

"J'adore… ta nouvelle… coiffe… mon cher… James ! Articula Fred entre deux rires

- Très drôle ! Grogna James en regardant fixement le crapaud, je vais le tuer ce stupide batracien

- Mais pourquoi ? Le vert est une couleur qui te va si bien ! Plaisanta Fred qui essayait de retenir de rire

- Désolé… le vert me rend malade plus qu'autre chose.

- Tu préfères le rose ? C'est vrai que cette couleur met tes yeux en valeur. Continua Fred abordant une mine des plus sérieuses

- Oh tu crois ? Demanda ironiquement James"

Annie redevint rapidement muette lorsque le Potter posa son regard sur elle, bien qu'il semblait ne pas avoir fait attention à son hilarité passagère. La née-moldu était fautive dans l'affaire du crapaud et elle ne doutait pas que James était déjà en train d'élaborer sa future punition… Le jeune Potter aurait d'ailleurs dû exploser de rage au lieu de l'observer avec ce demi-sourire, mais non, il était là en train de jouer avec les pattes du crapaud comme elle-même l'avait fait. Soudain, James balança la créature verte dans les mains de son ami et se posta devant elle s'accroupissant. Annie s'attendit alors au pire : si ça se trouve, il allait la torturer pendant des jours ou la transformer en crapaud buffle s'amusant à la balancer sur des Serpentard.

"Oh… Sweetheart. On ne t'a pas appris chez les moldus à ne pas balancer des crapauds chez les gens ? Commença James souriant comme s'il parlait à une vieille amie

- Je suis désolée. Répondit Annie en articulant chaque syllabe d'une voix lente et sèche

- Hum… on va dire que je peux passer outre cet accident… c'est un jour de bonté pour moi

- C'est vrai ? Demanda la jeune fille méfiante

- Oui, mais… commença Fred

- Mais ?

- Il y a une condition. Termina James en souriant joyeusement

- Laquelle? Demanda la née-moldu essayant de saisir discrètement sa baguette dans sa poche

- On a parlé pendant ton sommeil, Miss. James voulait te laisser planter là à dormir dans le froid ou même faire tout pour que Rusard te trouve. Mais moi, en preux chevalier de la gente féminine, j'ai réussi à le convaincre de te laisser entrer dans la salle commune. Affirma Fred très sérieusement

- Vous êtes dehors aussi, non ? Souligna Annie fronçant les sourcils

- Ma gentille petite sœur vient nous ouvrir dans dix minutes. Répondit James fièrement. J'ai une adorable petite sœur sur qui on peut compter et heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas de l'autre

- Albus est quelqu'un de bien ! Gronda Annie qui sentit une vague de colère la submergée

- Tu dis ça parce tu ne le connais pas. Répliqua sèchement James

- Il ne ridiculise pas à longueur de temps les gens !

- Je ridiculise seulement ceux qui le méritent.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi ? Rétorqua Annie courroucé

-… Je… J'ai juste plaisanté pour l'histoire du fait que t'étais une moldu qui avait reçu la lettre par erreur. C'est les autres qui ont amplifié les choses et tu as essayé de me faire cracher des limaces en plus et t'as un caractère de vielle gargouille, forcément tu deviens une cible de choix. Répondit James à son tour fâché

- Les limaces, c'est moi qui les ai crachés, tu n'as rien à me reprocher et en plus, j'ai très bon caractère ! Répliqua Annie prête à sauter à la gorge de James

- Tu dis ça alors que t'as l'air prête à me tuer sur place, Miss Moldu !

- Oh… tu vas le regretter Potter !"

Se laissant submerger par la haine qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant, Annie donna toute sa force dans le poing qu'elle projeta en direction de James : sans sa baguette, elle savait se défendre au moins comme n'importe quel moldu. Sans comprendre comment, ce fut Fred qui reçut le coup en s'interposant. Le nez en sang, le roux grogna un juron incompréhensible aux oreilles d'Annie avant de lancer un regard noir à son ami. La jeune fille était partagée entre la gêne et l'amusement : elle venait de frapper un innocent, mais c'était James qui en recevait les remontrances.

"C'est pas moi qui t'es frapper, me regarde pas comme ça. S'exclama James

- Tu l'as provoqué alors qu'on s'était mis d'accord. Grogna Fred

- Vous vous êtes mis d'accord sur quoi ? S'énerva Annie en foudroyant James

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Sweetheart ! C'est l'idée de Fred.

- C'est quoi votre nouveau jeu pour me rendre la vie impossible ? Grogna Annie en se tournant vers le roux

- Je ne t'ai jamais agressé moi. Protesta Fred en épongeant le sang qui coulait son nez avec un vieux chiffon qu'il avait sorti de sa poche

- Alors c'est quoi votre but ? Demanda Annie en essayant de se calmer

- Bah… James et moi… nous essayons de créer de créer notre propre sortilèges. Rien de bien dangereux

- Nos sorts sont plutôt drôles que dangereux bien entendu. Ajouta James sérieux

- Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi. Continua Fred sur le même ton

- Mais on a un gros problème… Fit sombrement James

- On a un problème de cobayes.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire chacun votre tour ? Demanda Annie sur la défensive

- Oui, mais on n'a aucun moyen de soigner les contre coups. On est nul pour ce genre de chose… Se désola James

- Et on aurait besoin de quelqu'un de très doué en potion pour nous soigner en réalité. Affirma Fred en la regardant plein d'espoir

- …

- Allez Annie, en échange tu pourras rentrer dans la salle commune ! S'exclama le roux plein d'espoir

- Je ne sais pas… je peux aussi bien dormir une nuit dehors vous savez et ne pas vous aider à faire des bêtises. Fit Annie avec un sourire qui dégageait toute son exaspération

- Tu veux quoi en échange ? Demanda Fred attentif

- … "

Annie s'apprêtait déjà à répliquer quand une petite voix intervint dans son esprit : et si elle demandait la fin de cet enfer en échange ? Après tout, il n'était pas compliqué pour eux d'arrêter de la prendre en bouc-émissaire et en plus si elle n'était plus la cible de James, les autres élèves imiteraient son comportement. Elle se leva d'un bond et tendit sa main vers Fred avec un sourire

"D'accord, mais en plus de me laisser entrer dans la salle commune, je veux une protection totale de votre part : vous devenez mes gardes du corps en empêchant de méchantes rumeurs de propager ou de mauvaises blagues à mon encontre. Dit Annie d'une voix un peu trop enthousiaste"

Fred et James semblaient jauger le pour et le contre. Le Potter grimaça voyant un grand sourire s'étaler sur le visage de son ami qui attrapa la main d'Annie avec un grand sourire : ce pacte était maintenant officiellement dans l'esprit des deux Gryffondor. Quelques minutes plus tard, la née-moldu s'était déjà glissée sous sa couette chaude avec un sourire paisible dessiné sur son visage. Elle avait déjà couvert ses oreilles d'oreillettes roses et avait allumé son vieil MP3 à piles pour écouter un doux chant : son esprit songeait à cette nouvelle année comme une renaissance, elle avait enfin des cartes en mains pour améliorer sa vie d'étudiante. Pourtant, ses rêves ne furent pas doux comme celui avec ses amis : elle était dans le noir observé par de grands yeux sans couleurs.

* * *

Voilà, le prochain sortira dans la semaine ^^


	4. Premier jour

Voici le premier jour d'Annie a Poudlard, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Petite remarque : j'ai changé la plupart des enseignants de Poudlard, donc voilà et comme pour le précédent n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'apprécie de voir qu'on suit mon histoire et comme ça a l'air d'intriguer beaucoup l'histoire des frères Potter, je suis désolé de vous dire que vous n'aurez pas de réponses dans ce chapitre : il faudra être patients ^^

Sinon tout appartient à J.K. Rowling que j'admire beaucoup pour son travail excepté tout les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas de nom qui sont de mon invention.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Ce qu'il avait de pratique en vivant à Poudlard, c'était qu'on pouvait se lever à l'heure qui nous importait du moment que l'on était à l'heure pour la première leçon de la journée. Annie avait d'ailleurs pris cette habitude depuis quatre ans de rester trainer tard dans son lit, c'était un de ses rares plaisirs et ainsi elle n'était pas obligée de supporter la mauvaise humeur de ses camarades de chambre. C'est vrai qu'il fallait avouer que dans toutes les chambres de cinquièmes à Gryffondor, elle était tombé dans la pire et on comprenait la volonté de la jeune fille à passer le moins éveiller dans sa chambre. Malheureusement, une horrible voix suraiguë se mit à raisonner dans la pièce réveillant par la même occasion Annie toujours dans un demi-sommeil. Son regard se dirigea vers une de ses camardes de chambres, Jessica, qui semblait se plaindre… d'avoir perdu son rouge à lèvres couleur crapaud. Cette fille était comparable à la reine du bal chez les moldus : superficielle et accro à la mode, elle ne cessait de se lancer des fleurs ou encore de garçons en particulier Fred Weasley avec qui elle était sortie pendant deux semaines en fin de quatrième année (le garçon semblait ne pas la supporter depuis) et la sorcière était encore persuadée qu'elle était sa copine officielle, qu'ils faisaient juste une petite pause. Elle était toujours accompagné de Mady Spinnet et Caddy Dodgson, ses sortes de dames de compagnies, qui adorait glousser à longueur de temps pour des sujets les plus stupides les uns que les autres. Espérant la tranquillité, Annie se leva discrètement et se prépara en quelques secondes pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des trois filles : elles ne s'aimaient pas vraiment. Ce fut pratiquement une réussite, mais en bas des escaliers, la née-moldu entendit l'horrible voix trop aigue de Jessica se répercuter contre les murs

"Je suis sûre que cette moldu me l'a volé, vous avez vu comment elle est partie comme une voleuse ?"

Après un soupir las, Annie se précipita dans la grande salle : autant manger à présent et en plus elle était affamée. Curieusement, il y avait déjà du monde à table et la jeune fille se rappela de la distribution des emplois du temps : elle pouvait remercier ses camarades de ne pas être délicates le matin pour une fois. Une fois l'emploi du temps distribué par le professeur Johnson, elle observa attentivement le petit bout de parchemin où était inscrit son emploi du temps : elle commençait par deux heures de cours de Potion aujourd'hui pour sa plus grande joie. Elle adorait le professeur Slughorn qui était d'ailleurs le plus vieux professeur de Poudlard (vivant), il aimait dire que c'était en souvenir de son bon vieil ami Dumbledore qu'il continuait d'enseigner, mais beaucoup pensaient juste qu'il n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller. Remarquant que l'histoire de la magie était également ce matin, Annie eut la vague pensée que peut-être sa première matinée allait être convenable. Une main se posa alors avec une certaine douceur sur son épaule, elle jeta un regard pour tomber face à deux magnifiques yeux. Albus était en train de s'installer à côté d'elle tandis que Rose jetait négligemment son sac en face d'eux.

"On commence par Potion… Commenta Rose en s'installant à côté de la née-moldu en grognant

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? Murmura Annie pourtant sûre d'elle

- Oui, bien sûr. Ajouta précipitamment Rose en essayant d'adopter une voix plus posée

- Elle s'est disputé avec Hugo ce matin, elle est de mauvaise humeur à cause de ça… Murmura Albus discrètement

- Pourquoi ? Demanda curieuse Annie

- Oh il veut jouer au Quidditch au lieu de se concentrer sur ces études, lui qui est plus qu'à la traîne par rapport aux autres. Fit Rose réprimant sa colère en replongeant dans la contemplation de son emploi du temps"

Annie jeta alors un regard vers Hugo qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. C'était un garçon très grand pour son âge et il possédait ces cheveux roux typiques des Weasley qui le rendaient facilement repérable. La née-moldu avait entendu quelques rumeurs sur lui, il y a deux ans, beaucoup avait même prétendu qu'il était un cracmol à cause de son incompétence en magie, mais pour son cas, James l'avait défendu fermement comme tous les autres Weasley et pu personne n'avait osé proférer d'autres rumeurs à son encontre. C'est Albus qu'il l'enleva de sa contemplation en prenant la parole d'une voix hésitante

"Annie…

- Oui ? S'exclama vivement Annie

- J'aurais aimé savoir si…

- Si ? Demanda Annie attentive

- Si tu ne serais pas tenté d'essayer de rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, on cherche des poursuiveurs et…

- Et Hugo ? Protesta Rose en colère, tu essais de réduire ses chances d'intégrer l'équipe ?!

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'il fasse parti de l'équipe ?! S'exclama Albus perplexe

- Mais je ne veux pas non plus l'empêcher de réaliser son rêve ! Répondit Rose exaspéré

- De toute façon, on en cherche deux et de nouvelles têtes feraient du bien, car si ça continue comme ça, on pourra l'appelé l'équipe des Weasley-Potter au lieu de Gryffondor ! Grogna Albus visiblement mécontent que son idée ne plaise pas à sa cousine"

C'est vrai qu'il fallait avouer que l'équipe de Gryffondor n'était pas vraiment très hétérogènes dans la provenance de leurs membres. Bien entendu, Albus était l'attrapeur (un très bon d'ailleurs) comme son père l'avait été… il y avait également le trio infernal qui en faisait partie. Seul le capitaine ne portait ni le nom Weasley ou Potter, mais de ce que savait Annie, il avait ça dans le sang vu que son père avait été un grand joueur de Quidditch : son nom était Alexandre Dubois. Malgré cela, l'idée de faire les essais étaient tentants bien qu'elle n'avait jamais songé à en faire : que diraient ses parents s'il s'apprenait qu'Annie participait à un sport aussi dangereux ? Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes s'imaginant en train de marquer un but avant de remarquer le regard d'Albus posés sur elle. Les joues en feux, elle secoua sa main d'un geste évasif mal à l'aise

"Je ne crois pas… non, je ne suis pas assez douée pour ça.

- Tu te débrouille sur un balai, tu sais. Fit remarquer Albus avec un visage sérieux, mais doux

- Oh c'est… comme n'importe quel sorcier je pense. Dit Annie peu sûre d'elle

- Remarque… cela pour te faire remonter dans l'estime des gens. Fit remarquer Rose en pleine réflexion

- Je…

- Elle a raison. Assura Albus souriant à présent"

Annie préféra finir sa petite tarte aux pommes que de leur répondre en fixant ses mains qui lui semblaient un peu rigides. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas plus mauvaise que ses camarades sur un balai, mais justement elle était comme eux et pas meilleur qu'eux. En plus, elle n'avait jamais essayé de jouer de sa vie à ce jeu et l'avait juste observé des gradins d'un œil distrait étant trop occupée à observer Albus. Alors tenir un Souafle ? Elle en serait bien incapable… et maintenant qu'Albus lui en avait parlé, elle redoutait cette idée plus que tout : ce serait plus une raison supplémentaire de se moquer d'elle que de l'aider. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une perte de temps de penser à cette hypothèse saugrenue de faire les essais, il fallait aller en cours. Elle suivit de près Albus et Rose qui débattait sur les chances d'Annie de rentrer dans l'équipe. Le temps de pouvoir accéder à la salle de potion ne fut pas très long pour le grand bonheur de la jeune fille qui ne voulait pas à avoir à participer à la conversation. Elle s'installa à la même place que les années précédentes et, pour son plus grand bonheur, Albus en fit de même en s'installant à côté d'elle. Quant à Rose, elle était partie à l'autre bout de la classe s'installant à côté d'un Serpentard. La née-moldu ne se souvenait plus de son prénom, mais elle savait qu'il appartenait à la famille Malefoy, il suffisait de regarder son apparence pour le savoir. Ce type avait également une effrayante grande sœur du non de Trinity Malefoy, une préfète de septième année qui donnait froid dans le dos : cette fille adorait l'appelé « Sang-de-bourbe » quand tout le monde regardait ailleurs. Elle ne savait pas comment était le petit frère, mais Annie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des préjugés à l'encontre de ce garçon et lui jeta un regard méfiant quand il tourna la tête vers Albus. Le professeur Slughorn entra dans la salle à son tour l'air déjà las et faible : pourtant il salua brièvement la classe en souriant gaiement avant de commencer un discours sur le programme de l'année et de l'examen pour les BUSES. Annie était des plus attentives : elle adorait vraiment ce cours et, pour elle, il n'y avait rien de plus intéressant à Poudlard que de créer de puissantes potions réalisant des prouesses inimaginables. Ce jour-là, c'était un philtre de paix qu'il devait créer et malgré la préparation qui semblait un peu plus compliqué qu'à l'ordinaire, Annie était ravi de pouvoir montrer son talent. Elle fut la première à terminer le breuvage et eut les félicitations du professeur

"Avec ce genre de potion, vous aurez vos buses haut la main. Un optimal… ce serait envisageable pour vous ! S'exclama Slughorn ravi"

Annie ne réprima pas le sourire satisfait qui s'était logé sur son visage : elle aurait au moins une de ses BUSES à la fin de ses buses. Certains semblaient mal partir : une Serpentard au teint trop blanchâtre fixait de ses yeux de sang sa mixture qui avait pris une teinte verte. Le cours pris fin trop rapidement pour Annie comme le reste de la journée par ailleurs. Le cours de l'histoire de la magie fut des plus ennuyeux et Annie avait du mal à rester attentive face à la voix plate du professeur Binns. Elle ferma doucement les yeux petit à petit pour finir par s'endormir dans un sommeil agréable et sans rêve. Ce fut Albus qui la réveilla à la fin de l'heure pour aller manger et c'est d'un pas titubant qu'elle le suivit de loin ralentissant à chaque. Elle qui s'était promis de suivre attentivement tous les cours auquel elle pouvait avoir un acceptable aux BUSES venait d'échouer. Plongé dans ses pensées, elle se mit à hurlé quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par les hanches et le frappa de son sac avec un air courroucé en se retournant pour frapper l'imbécile qui avait pu lui faire une telle peur : c'était James qui venait d'être propulsé par terre regardant d'un air ahuri la jeune fille. Etrangement, Annie trouva qu'il avait eu ce qu'il mérite à se glisser ainsi derrière elle et n'avait aucunement l'attention de s'excuser. Il se releva en frottant doucement sa main contre sa joue

"Mais t'es vraiment violente, toi !

- Et toi, tu es un pervers. Chacun ses défauts, non ?"

Elle s'apprêta à partir ne cherchant pas à comprendre la raison du comportement du Potter, mais lui semblait vouloir le lui faire comprendre. Il lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui l'air décidé malgré les protestations de la née-moldu qui songea à lui lancer un maléfice pendant quelques secondes. Elle avorta cependant rapidement l'idée : elle était trop nulle en magie et elle finirait par le retourner contre elle-même. Elle se laissa alors conduire par le garçon au gré des couloirs, toujours le poignet dans la main brulante de James, elle ne quittait pas des yeux le garçon même si elle ne voyait que ses cheveux bruns en bataille et le dos de sa robe de sorcier. Ils prirent des escaliers qu'Annie n'avait jamais empruntés et ils arrivèrent enfin au septième étage, James continuant de te tenir fermement Annie qui sentait sa main s'alourdir comme si le sang avait cessé de circuler, James étaient en train de leur faire des allers retours dans le même couloir devant une vieille tapisserie. La née-moldu haussa le regard vers le plafond songeant qu'il était qu'un sombre crétin de l'avoir faire monter jusqu'à la juste ne plus savoir où aller. C'est alors qu'une vieille porte apparu devant eux au bout de la troisième fois et James l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la pièce inconnu qu'Annie observa avec étonnement : c'était une pièce étonnamment grande où plusieurs objets étranges étaient étalés sur de vielles étagères entre plusieurs livres, il y avait un nombre incalculable de coussin et une table où été posé un chaudron avec derrière une étagère de divers ingrédients. Elle se tourna vers James les yeux pétillants : était-ce son laboratoire personnel ? C'était pour elle ce petit coin magique ? James sembla surpris de la joie qui parcourait Annie voir même gêné, il lâcha son poignet avant de prendre la parole en désignant d'un grand geste la salle avec un visage fier et joyeux

"Voici la salle sur demande, c'est là où Fred et moi créons nos sortilèges… là-bas c'est ton petit coin aménagé pour nous soigner. Des questions ?

- C'est quoi cette magnifique salle ? Demanda Annie qui était parti voir exactement quel ingrédient elle avait à sa disposition

- C'est la salle sur Demande ou la salle va et vient, c'est comme tu veux. Elle n'apparait que quand on a besoin d'elle, il faut savoir où demander pour avoir ce qu'on cherche.

- C'est magique ! S'exclama Annie en regardant un bocal rempli de limaces bleus

- Oui, forcément que c'est de la magie. Dit James d'un air exaspéré

- C'est quand même fantastique… murmura Annie folle de joie

- Oui, mais pour les ingrédients, on les a piqués chez Slughorn alors ne les gaspillent pas.

- Vous avez volé ces précieux ingrédients au professeur Slughorn ? Demanda Annie choqué

- T'inquiète pas, le bon Slughorn va pas mourir à cause de ça, il ne va même pas remarquer la disparition de ses produits. Assura le garçon l'air sûr de lui"

Annie le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes sceptique face aux paroles du garçon, même à son âge, le professeur Slughorn remarquerait ce détail. Cependant plus elle observait cette pièce et moins elle avait envie de s'égosiller à perte sur l'idiotie dont faisait preuve l'ainé des Potter. Elle lui fit alors un sourire chaleureux ce qui parut surprendre le jeune homme qui sourit amusé à son tour

"Il y a de jours encore, on m'aurait dit que tu allais sourire joyeusement devant moi, j'aurais pensé avoir affaire un sombre idiot.

- C'est parce que tu es un sombre_ crétin_. Répondit Annie en appuyant le dernier mot

- Tu aurais pensé la même chose, Miss Moldu ! Répliqua James toujours amusé

- Arrête avec tes Miss Moldu, on avait un accord. Grogna Annie

- C'est un surnom affectueux. Souligna James avec un sourire enjôleur qui ajouta en voyant le regard noir de la fille, Sweetheart te convient mieux ?

- C'est déjà un bon début. Souligna Annie

- Donc… pour revenir à l'essentiel, cette salle sera comme un peu ton laboratoire où tu pourras faire ce que tu veux et en contrepartie, tu devras cependant trouver des remèdes pour soigner les désagréments de nos sortilèges !

- Pourquoi des sortilèges d'ailleurs ? Vous n'avez jamais songé à créer des bonbons ou d'autres trucs stupides dans le genre ?

- Fred préfère les sortilèges… il veut se démarquer de son père, je suppose.

- Oui, j'ai entendu que son père et lui s'était pas le grand amour… c'est un peu triste, non ?

- Oh tu sais… même si on a l'air d'une famille soudée, on peut dire qu'il y a mur qui sépare la génération de nos parents de la nôtre. Murmura James observant le vide

- Un mur ? Demanda curieuse la née-moldu

- Hum… on va dire que nos parents ont vécu des choses qui leurs empêchent d'être ce qu'ils auraient dû être pour nous…

- Tu parles encore de Fred et de son père… ou toi et du tien ?"

James tourna son regard vers elle l'air étonné voir choqué, il ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle l'oserait lui parler ainsi sans doute après tout ce qu'elle avait osé faire. Il l'observa plusieurs secondes comme si la découvrait pour la première et au final se fut un sourire qui se dessina sur son visage accompagné.

"C'est drôle de voir que les gens qui nous détestent sont ceux qui nous connaissent le mieux. Déclara-t-il amusé semble-t-il par cette ironie

- Je…

- Et tes parents, ils sont comment ? Ta mère a l'air gentil, mais un peu bizarre. Fit James mimant une réflexion intense pour pouvoir changer de conversation

- Oh ma mère, elle est adorable. Je l'aime énormément, mais elle attend tant de choses de moi et j'ai peur de la décevoir au final.

- Elle attend quoi de toi ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton détendu

- Que je devienne une très grande sorcière. Déclara Annie le visage absent »

Il la fixa et elle réalisa à présent l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre : elle se sentait à présent ridicule, car James n'allait sûrement pas tarder à se moquer ouvertement d'elle et en faire le sujet d'une nouvelle moquerie. Sous les yeux désespérés d'Annie, il se mit bien à laisser échapper de petits ricanements entre ses lèvres. C'est l'expression d'après qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment compris : il venait de s'ébouriffer les cheveux avec un sourire consterné

« On dirait qu'on se ressemble plus que je ne le pensais."

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte sans ajouter un mot malgré le regard pensant de la jeune fille posé sur lui. Annie fixa pendant quelques secondes la porte qui venait de se ferma dans un bruit lourd derrière lui avant de sortir de la salle à son tour : le couloir était vide et elle ne savait pas du tout où avait pu disparaitre James. Annie secoua sa tête vigoureusement pour chasser ce qui venait de se passer, elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper de paroles en l'air balancer par James, elle le détestait et n'avait besoin d'ajouter ses problèmes en plus des siens. Elle parcourait le couloir pour atteindre la salle de divination qui était plus à l'est : elle ne s'imaginait pas être en retard alors que c'était un tout nouveau professeur qui faisait ses débuts. Le professeur Trelawney qui enseignait cet art mystique venait de prendre une retraite définitive après tant de bons et loyaux services qu'elle avait rendus à l'école. Annie ne l'aimait pas beaucoup à vrai dire et trouvait que sa manie d'annoncer la mort prochaine de tous les élèves était quelque peu agaçant surtout quand Albus en était le sujet principal. Elle arriva enfin à destination et pu apercevoir à quel point la pièce avait changé : l'endroit était devenue lumineux éclairé par une petite fenêtre dont un carreau était brisé. Il n'y avait plus de pouf, plus rien d'oppressant, la pièce était une banale salle de classe et seul l'odeur de l'encens posé sur un vieux bureau poussiéreux remplissait la pièce vide… dix minutes plus tard, c'était d'autres élèves qui arrivèrent petits à petits dans la pièce. Elle s'était installée fond de la classe dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu de tranquillité et surtout que le nouveau prof ne dirige aucun regard vers elle : elle était hermétique à la divination d'après Trelawney. Annie aimait d'ailleurs penser qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas : aucun de ses camarades ne semblait comprendre la subtilité à savoir trouver des formes plus incongrue les unes que les autres dans des feuilles de thé. Elle ne put se retenir de sourire quand elle vit Albus s'installé à côté de lui, mais son air inquiet fit vite perdre le sourire à la demoiselle. Il posa son sac et s'installa à côté d'elle

"Tu étais où pendant le repas ? Demanda Albus avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix

- Oh tu sais… je traînais dans les couloirs et je…

- Ce n'est pas à cause de James au moins que tu n'as pas pu manger ?

- Pas… Pas du tout… Hésita Annie cherchant une excuse pour son absence

- S'il te fait encore des mauvaises blagues, préviens-moi. Murmura Albus compatissant

- C'est bon Albus, je suis sûre que tout ira bien cette année ! S'exclama Annie plus sûre d'elle

- Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? Demanda Albus intrigué

- Hum… j'ai maintenant un ange gardien ! Répondit-elle en le regardant

- Qui ? Demanda le garçon perplexe

- Toi."

Elle remarqua brièvement la gêne d'Albus face à cette remarque et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus adorables qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle aussi se sentit étrangement légèrement gênée, elle avait mentit après tout, mais c'était pour éviter de contrarier Albus. Un silence se fit peu à peu dans la pièce lorsque les élèves commencèrent à se laisser envahir par le sommeil quand un homme apparu au fond de la classe juste à la droite d'Annie qui sursauta : il avait une robe argenté et son visage très lisse et ses yeux bridés indiquait qu'il était sûrement un sorcier d'un pays orientale lointain. Il s'avança silencieusement d'un pas conquérant entre les deux rangés de tables avant de poser négligemment un grand livre poussiéreux sur son bureau sous le regard curieux de la plupart des élèves. Une craie se leva et commença à noter sur un vieux tableau « Fang Lee » très disgracieux. Il prit une forte bouffée d'air avant de pointer d'un doigt las un garçon aux cheveux blonds qui jouait avec un élastique ensorcelé.

"Vous, l'empoté à l'élastique ! S'exclama d'une voix sévère

- Oui ?! S'empressa de répondre l'élève en fourrant l'élastique dans la poche avant de sa robe

- Votre nom ?

- McLaggen… Conrad McLaggen. Articula l'élève stressé

- Bien… Qu'est-ce que la divination pour vous ?

- Euh… un moyen de savoir l'avenir des gens, non ?

- C'est un art, Monsieur McLaggen. Autre question pour la fille blonde au fond, qu'avez-vous appris en divination depuis deux ans ?

- Euh… commença la jeune fille. On n'a suivi le programme… enfin tenté.

- Ah vous avez donc eu un professeur incompétent ! S'exclama-t-il. Je croyais pourtant que Sibylle Trelawney était une grande voyante… Bon il est temps de repartir alors sur de bonnes bases : l'art de la divination n'est pas de savoir dire ce que des feuilles de thé forment… C'est d'interpréter les signes que la terre, le ciel et que votre inconscient projettent : les cartes, boules de cristal et autres bêtises sont des choses de charlatan et mis à part si vous êtes en transe, vous n'y verrez jamais rien d'autre à part un brume sans intérêt. Je vais surtout faire de la théorie dans cette classe pour vous faire comprendre ce qu'un voyant peut faire et ensuite je verrais qui d'entre vous à des prédispositions pour la voyance. Mais juste à voir les résultats de votre classe l'année dernière, je crains que vous avez peu de chances d'avoir vos buses quiconque vous êtes ou le nom que vous portez."

Son regard se posa directement sur Albus avec un regard étrange, ses yeux gris pétillants dévorant son visage comme si il était un délicieux mets à dévorer. Il détourna alors son regard vers le reste de la classe sans pour autant se désintéresser du garçon.

"C'est l'année des BUSES, donc je suis suivrais partiellement le programme pour que vous ayez quelques notions. Cependant ne comptez pas sur cette matière pour avoir la moyenne."

Le cours fut très théorique comme il l'avait dit : le professeur Fang expliquait les différences d'un charlatan qui faisait une fausse prédiction et un voyant en pleine transe. Plus il avançait dans ses explications et plus Annie se confortait dans l'idée que si elle était nulle en magie, c'était sans doute parce qu'en réalité Trelawney était la charlatane typique. Le temps passa très vite et tout le temps pensait au cours qui allait suivre : défense contre les forces du mal. Annie eut même du mal suivre Albus à la sortie du cours pour rejoindre la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. La pièce était semblable à celle de l'année précédente, peut-être plus lumineuse quand même. Tous les élèves s'entassèrent sur les vieux bancs usés, Annie se retrouva pour ce cours installé à côté de la Serpentard au teint blanchâtre qu'elle avait vu le matin même en potion. Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire qui se voulait sans doute chaleureux à Annie, mais peut-être à cause de ses yeux rouges ou de son teint cadavérique la née-moldu ne put répondre qu'un sourire forcé trop pétrifié par ce regard. Albus était assis juste une table derrière entouré de Rose et du garçon Malefoy. Un jeune homme vêtu d'une robe bleu nuit sorti avec en main de nombreux livres en main et les déposa sur son bureau avec le plus grand soin, il était très beau et jeune pour être un professeur, ses cheveux châtains étaient parcourus de mèches bleus électriques et son nez semblait avoir rétréci de quelques millimètres i peine quelques secondes. Il jeta un regard devant toute l'assemblé d'élèves qui lui faisait face. Il semblait nerveux, mais garda la tête levé pendant un bon moment le regard dans le vide attendant sans doute le bon moment pour parler même si à vrai dire, il n'y en avait pas vraiment. Il toussa avant de prendre la parole d'une voix enthousiaste

"Euh… bonjour, je suis Teddy Lupin. Je serais votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. La directrice Swords a jugée utile que ce soit moi qui devienne votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, au cours de l'année nous allons étudier tous un tas de créatures et de sorts utiles pour votre cursus de cette année. On va faire beaucoup de pratique en tout cas. J'ai toujours pensé qu'être fourré la tête dans les bouquins n'aidaient pas à grand-chose dans la vie réelle."

Annie sentait déjà la joie de voir un professeur sympathique à ce poste la quitter. Comme d'habitude, la née-moldu échoua à effectuer un charme de bouclier et commença fortement à avoir le moral au plus. Son idée d'entamer une nouvelle année pleine de bonnes choses s'envola : elle n'aura pas ses BUSES et devra refaire une cinquième année ou pire retourné à sa banale vie de moldu alors qu'elle venait tout juste de commencer à parler à Albus. Le repas se passa calmement, elle entendait des exclamations joyeuses d'Albus en évoquant le cours qu'il venait d'avoir avec Rose et Lily Potter qui semblait pressé d'en avoir également. Elle jeta un regard vers James et Fred qui semblait être en plein débat sur comment exaspéré le nouveau concierge avec une Lucy enjouée face à leur plan. Annie croisa le regard de Fred qui lui fit un sourire, elle détourna aussitôt son visage de lui gênée : Pourquoi se mettait-elle à les épier ? Oh la réponse était simple : elle voulait revenir dans la salle sur demande et voir de quoi en retournait ces fameux sortilèges.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : dans le courant de la semaine sauf problème, sinon sera le dimanche


	5. Un soupçon d'amour

Coucou et voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic : bon on avance pas encore beaucoup dans les relations, mais ce chapitre vous montre un peu les sentiments de quelques personnages. j'espère que vous allez aimer.

L'univers et les enfants de la génération HP sont de JKR, leurs caractères et les O.C. sont de moi

* * *

Une nouvelle matinée commençait pour la petite Annie qui s'empressa ce jour-là de se lever plus tôt que d'habitude et se prépara discrètement pour ne pas réveiller tes insupportables camarades de chambre. Elle glissa doucement de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte pour aller prendre une petite douche en prenant soin de prendre toutes ses affaires sans faire le moindre bruit qui pourrait réveiller le trio de gorgones qui avaient délicieusement rendu son seul moment de détente possible comme un véritable défi à traverser. Elle arriva dans la salle commune une demi-heure en avance par rapport à d'habitude et remarqua l'absence de vie dans la salle commune. Elle hésita pendant quelques secondes à s'installer sur un fauteuil ou de partir directement manger en paix sans y avoir un troupeau de buffle à ses côtés et espérer un calme avant de commencer les cours surtout qu'elle commençait avec du lourd : sortilèges et enchantements. Pourtant, Annie préféra s'installa dans le vieux fauteuil moelleux qui s'offrait à elle profitant du feu qui ronronnait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle sorti de son sac un livre qu'elle avait acheté pour son plaisir : _Potions dangereuses_. Bon ce n'était surement pas un livre très recommandable, mais elle aimait connaître les potions qu'on pouvait faire avec des orties séchées accompagné de larves et de ventricule de chauve-souris. Elle feuilleta le livre et se pencha sur les potions de soin qui n'avait que quelques pages pour elles : la potion de régénération permettait d'accélérer le renouvellement des cellules pour guérir les plaies en quelques secondes et redonner de l'énergie au sorcier qui la buvait, mais mal préparée… elle pouvait vous emmener directement à Ste Mangouste avec un œil de triton au milieu du front ou la perte totale des cheveux voir tuer dans le pire des cas. C'était horrible de lire ce genre de choses, mais elle était déjà en train d'envisager de la préparer pour pouvoir convenablement soignés ces messieurs Fred II Weasley et James Sirius Potter. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment délicat après avoir lu que la potion pouvait être mortel, elle s'amusa à les imaginer affublé d'un œil de triton pout Fred et de voir James devenir un bon à rien de chauve. Elle sentit une main se poser sur sa tête qui semblait servit de pose-main, elle n'eut même pas besoin de regarder son visage pour savoir que c'était un des loups dont elle parlait voir des deux vu que Fred venait tout juste de s'asseoir devant elle avec un James toujours appuyé sur elle. Elle soupira et s'apprêta à fermer son livre, mais Fred le lui déroba curieux et commença à lire la page en pleine concentration ce qui était rare chez lui. James pris alors la parole amusé

« Tu te mets déjà au travail pour nous, Sweetheart ? C'est gentil de ta part !

- Non, j'étudie la cuisine là ! Répondit Annie ironique »

Elle se leva alors faisant perdre l'équilibre à James qui eut du mal à ne pas tomber, il lui lança un regard noir, mais elle n'y fit pas attention reprenant son livre des mains de Fred qui fut surpris.

« Où tu vas ? Demanda le roux curieux

- Je vais manger, je suis humaine vous savez : j'ai besoin de me nourrir !

- On vient avec toi, je suis mort de faim ! S'exclama James en baillant

- Euh… sans façon, il faut mieux être seul que mal accompagnée. Dit Annie laissant échapper un soupire

- Oh princesse, je m'en voudrais que tu manges seule, tu es une si jolie fille ! Assura Fred le sourire charmeur

- Tu me drague maintenant ? Où vas le monde, je me le demande… S'exclama Annie exaspérée

- C'est vrai ça, depuis quand tu drague Sweetheart ? Demanda James avec un ton un peu sec

- Je drague toutes les filles qui sont jolies : je me moque de qui elles sont ou des rumeurs sur elles du moment que ce ne sont pas des trolls. Répondit Fred exaspéré par l'évidence de ce qu'il venait de dire

- Voilà pourquoi je ne sortirais pas avec toi. Soupira Annie leva t les yeux vers le plafond

- Tu as du sang de troll aussi dans tes veines ? Demanda James avec un sourire moqueur

- Non ! S'exclama Annie en lui jetant un regard noir. Je pense qu'être avec quelqu'un n'est une chose à prendre à la légère.

- Oh mais il est amoureux notre petit Fred, tu sais ? Souligna James souriant amusé

- La ferme, James ! Gronda Fred gêné

- De la préfète ? Demanda à présent Annie piqué par sa curiosité

- Non c'est une cinquième et il lui a parlé seulement deux fois… si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- Je lui ai parlé plus que ça ! Corrigea Fred vraiment agacé. Bon on va manger ?

- Alors pourquoi tu sors avec Aimara Brown ?

- bah Aimara m'aime bien et l'autre n'aime pas les types de mon genre, elle préfère les originaux à ce qu'il parait. En plus, elle sort avec je sais plus qui de sa maison… Rox me l'avait dit pourtant le nom du mec… Enfin on s'en fout, on va manger !»

Ni Annie, ni James ne protestèrent de peur de se recevoir des représailles du roux qui avait complétement énervé que le sujet ait été tourné autant à son désavantage. Même si Annie était curieuse bien curieuse de connaitre le nom de la fameuse jeune fille en question : qui pouvait bien avoir volé le cœur d'un des garçons les plus appréciés de tout Poudlard sans daigné le regarder ? Une fois arrivée dans la grande salle, ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor avec une Annie quelque peu mal à l'aise : elle qui avait toujours mangé seule se retrouvait maintenant à manger avec les garçons les plus populaires de toute l'école. Enfin bon… tout le monde ne les aimaient pas, mais personne ne pouvait être aimé par tout le monde, d'ailleurs elle aussi ne les appréciait pas beaucoup en vérité. Cependant, il y avait comme eu une nette amélioration dans sa relation avec eux depuis la rentrée, mais bien sûr deux jours ne permettait de les juger comme des gens convenables et fréquentables : ce n'était que des tortionnaires qui s'amusaient avec les pauvres gens sans défenses moins chanceux qu'eux. Peut-être à cause de leurs familles prestigieuses ou à leurs assurances, ils profitaient des autres sans arrêt et ils ne daignaient pas vraiment être gentils avec leur entourage, si ils n'y trouvaient pas leur compte. Justement, pour le cas de la jeune fille, ils étaient gentils avec elle maintenant juste pour être sûr qu'elle remplirait sa part du marché… et il ne fallait pas se mentir à soi-même, cela convenait parfaitement à la née-moldu. Cependant, il était peut-être étrange d'aller jusqu'à déjeuner avec eux tout de même alors que l'armistice était conclu seulement depuis le retour à Poudlard. Elle resta pensive en se servant un peu de bacon pendant que les deux garçons bavardaient sur comment rendre la vie impossible au concierge. C'est James qui la sortie de ses pensées

« Au faite, miss mol… enfin Sweetheart, on commencera nos petites expériences la semaine prochaine, le mardi, je pense…

- Lundi ? Ce serait mieux, non ?

- On a astronomie le jour-là, Fred. Souligna James en mangeant rapidement ses œufs

- Ah c'est vrai… t'as astronomie quand Annie ? Demanda le roux en se servant du jus de citrouille

- Euh… mercredi soir.

- On a Quidditch le vendredi, donc c'est mort pour le jour-là. Ajouta James en pleine réflexion

- Jeudi ou Mardi alors… tu préfères quoi Annie ?

- Mardi, je crois… mais pourquoi on ne fait pas ses « réunions » pendant le week-end ?

- Non, le week-end, ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour nous deux. Si on abandonne Lucy à ce moment-là, elle se doutera de quelque chose si on lui fausse compagnie… Murmura James toujours pensif

- Pourquoi elle n'est pas au courant ? Je pensais que vous étiez un trio inséparable ?

- C'est le cas… commença Fred un peu sur la défensive

- mais elle ne sait pas être discrète quand il le faut et… continua James sur le même ton

- c'est également un défi pour nous démarquer de nos parents, dans son cas, elle le fait déjà très bien en défiant le règlement. Termina Fred en prenant une tartine

- Donc vous la mettez à l'écart… mais vous ne pensez pas qu'elle sera vexée quand elle sera au courant de vos petites manigances ? Demanda Annie un peu sceptique à l'idée qu'écarter Lucy de leurs petits rendez-vous était une bonne chose même si elle ne l'appréciait pas singulièrement

- Bah c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout ! S'exclama James exaspéré par le regard désapprobateur d'Annie

- De toute façon, tu ne devrais pas te soucier de ce genre de détails Annie. Mange plutôt, ça va refroidir. Conseilla Fred prenant une deuxième tartine»

Annie fronça les sourcils, mais croqua toute de même dans sa tartine chaude dont le beurre qui était dessus glissait négligemment vers la table. Les autres élèves commençaient à affluer en masse dans la salle et Annie sentit étrangement des regards incrédules se poser sur elle. Les garçons ne semblaient pas y faire attention sans doute trop habituer à ce genre de regard et Annie aussi en quelque sorte. Mais aujourd'hui les autres ne se moquaient pas d'elle en la désignant, ils étaient juste incrédules de voir que la fameuse Miss moldu était en train de déguster de délicieuses tartines en compagnie des deux garçons les plus populaires de l'école dont en plus l'un deux était, il y a encore quelques jours, son bourreau attitré. Elle ne put s'empêcher tout de même de ricaner en voyant la tête de Jessica qui devait déjà souhaiter sa mort prochaine pour avoir osé manger avec Fred Weasley alors qu'elle n'avait plus se privilège depuis un moment. Les garçons étaient en pleine conversation à présent sur qui entrerait dans l'équipe cette année : ils étaient pressés de torturer les petits nouveaux, s'ils ne se montraient pas à la hauteur. Annie repensa rapidement à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Albus concernant les essais : elle serait une cible parfaite pour eux si elle osait aller aux essais. C'est à ce moment-là que Lucy l'air énervé arriva dans la grande salle accompagné d'un garçon à la carrure d'athlète qui salua poliment Fred et James. La jeune fille s'installa devant en leur lançant des regards noirs

« Depuis quand vous ne m'attendez pas pour manger ? Demanda Lucy en leur lançant des regards noirs

- Bah… c'est qu'on était affamé. Répondit Fred d'une voix calme

- Et depuis quand Sweetheart mange avec vous ? Grogna Lucy visiblement vexé d'avoir été oublié

- Bah… comment dire… Commença James en pleine réflexion

- On lui donne des conseils ! S'exclama Fred avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme

- Des conseils sur ? Demanda Lucy suspicieuse vers Annie

- Bah… sur… le… la… Tenta Annie cherchant vainement une idée

- Le Quidditch ! S'exclama James avec le visage sérieux. Je lui disais qu'elle pouvait peut-être passer les essais, Al m'a dit qu'elle se débrouillait sur un balai quand on en avait parlé cet été.

- Vous avez parlé de moi ? Demanda Annie surprise

- Euh… oui, il n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi cet été. C'était un peu agaçant… enfin ce n'est pas le sujet. Je lui donnais des conseils pour marquer contre le gardien des Serpentard.

- Pourquoi tu lui en donnes, vous ne vous aimez pas aux dernières nouvelles ? Commenta Lucy en se servant un peu de chou à la crème

- Bah tu sais… y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis ! Commenta James avec un sourire détendu

- Il y a quand même des exceptions, certains idiots comme lui changent d'avis. Ajouta Annie précipitamment en voyant l'air méfiant de Lucy

- Merci, Sweetheart, tu es adorable comme moldu ! Dit James avec une grande ironie

- De rien, c'est gratuit ! Mais je suis plutôt une sorcière dans mon genre James. Répondit Annie avec un sourire satisfait

- C'est vraiment drôle, c'est vrai que tu as le caractère d'une vieille sorcière aigri qui n'arrive même à faire léviter une plume ! Répliqua James content de ce qu'il venait de dire

- C'est sans doute parce que j'ai été harcelé par un tyran qui se trouve le plus beau et puissant du monde alors que c'est un sale mioche immature qui ne sait pas rien faire de ces dix doigts à part enfreindre le règlement

- Je suis peut-être un sale gamin immature, mais sans moi tu t'ennuierais ferme ici comme trois quart des élèves. Souligna James affichant un sourire assuré

- En plus, il est modeste ! S'exclama Annie souriant exaspéré

- Elle jolie votre joute verbale, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de…

- Oh Fred, t'es comme moi alors ne la défend pas ! Dit James en soupirant

- Je suis plus beau que toi tout de même. Fit remarquer Fred sur le ton de la conversation

- C'est vrai que tu es aussi idiot que James. Ajouta Annie pour soutenir James pour une fois

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Fred perplexe

- Bah… tu joues avec les filles sans même oublier que tu es l'investigateur de la moitié de vos conneries. Vous êtes au même point tous les deux.

- J'adore cette fille. S'exclama Lucy en croquant une tartine l'air enjouée. Je ne sais comment vous êtes venu à faire ami avec elle, surtout toi James, mais j'adore comment elle se comporte avec vous. Vous l'inviterez plus souvent ! Dit-elle en s'en allant soudainement

- Pour les Quidditch, les essais sont vendredi Sweetheart. Dit le garçon qui était venu avec Lucy. J'en suis le capitaine, donc je ne soutiens pas de candidat en particulier. Je suis quand même curieux de voir comment tu te débrouilles pour que James pense que tu as ta place dans l'équipe

- Oh attend Alex, j'ai jamais…

- J'y vais. Coupa le capitaine avant de partir rejoindre Lucy qui attendait à la porte

- Ils sortent ensemble ? Demanda Fred avec curiosité

- Je vais devoir faire les essais. Couina Annie se ratatinant sur le banc

- Aucun problème, tu seras prise Sweetheart.

- Hein ? Murmura Annie en pleine incompréhension

- Je vais me charger de t'entraîner tous les soirs avec Fred. C'est nous qui t'avons mis dans cette situation sur ce coup.

- On va te rendre imbattable, mais on va devoir squatter le terrain au moins une fois par jour avant vendredi…

- Le matin, se sera mieux. Il n'y aura personne avant le déjeuner.

- Ce n'est pas grave si je ne suis pas dans l'équipe, du moment que je ne me tape pas la honte de ma vie. S'exclama Annie désespéré

- On fera en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas. Dit Fred sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant

- On doit te protéger des moqueries, c'est dans la part du marché. Donc tu n'auras pas de problème »

Annie s'en alla alors qu'Albus et Rose entrèrent dans la salle, elle les salua poliment, ne pouvant s'empêcher de croiser les yeux verts du Potter. Une fois dans le couloir, elle prit la direction de salle du cours de sortilège en repensant à ce qu'avait dit James à propos d'Albus : il lui avait parlé d'elle alors qu'ils ne s'adressaient pas encore la parole. C'est dans cette état de rêverie qu'elle passa sa matinée, l'après aussi se poursuivit tranquillement avec une Annie des plus discrète Ce fut au moment de ses deux heures de Botanie qu'Annie réalisa qu'elle allait pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un extérieur à elle. Son amie Alice était dans la maison de Poufsouffle et s'était toujours avec eux que Gryffondor avait en Botanie et cela depuis des années. La née-moldu se précipita alors en direction de la serre numéro trois dans laquelle, ils allaient avoir cours en compagnie d'Albus et de Rose qui peinait à suivre avec tous ses livres. Elle s'arrêta cependant à quelques mètres en réalisant que le père d'Alice qui enseignait cette matière avait été remplacé par une jolie femme aux longs cheveux blonds et au regard sévère. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en s'adressant à ses deux camarades

« C'est qui elle ? Gronda Annie méfiante vis-à-vis de l'étrangère

- Notre professeur de Botanie pour quelques moi, le professeur Londubat est parti en Europe de l'est ce matin pour une affaire urgente d'après ce que j'ai entendu ce matin. Répondit Rose contente de pouvoir fournir une information que les autres ignoraient »

Annie se précipita vers le petit groupe de Poufsouffle qui s'amassait devant la porte. Elle ne m'y pas longtemps à reconnaitre Alice parmi la foule qui regardait avec appréhension le nouvel enseignant. Cependant, ce fut seulement une fois rentrée dans la salle qu'Annie put atteindre son ami s'installant à sa table rapidement rejoint une autre Poufsouffle au teint mat avec des cheveux noirs parsemés de jolies mèches roses et jaune ainsi que Conrad McLaggen, un Gryffondor. Elle n'y prêta pas plus attention et se concentra sur son amie.

« Où est parti ton père ? Demanda avec inquiétude Annie

- Rendre un service à un vieil ami, je crois… Répondit simplement la blonde regardant avec dégout la plante qui lui faisait face

- Tout va bien, au moins ?

- Oui, excepté que je vais vraiment avoir besoin d'herbicide si je continue à suivre ce cours l'année prochaine. Répondit Alice fixant la plante comme sa pire ennemie

- Tu n'as besoin de la Botanie pour être Auror ?

- Tu es d'humeur à poser des questions aujourd'hui.

- Bah je me préoccupe de toi, je suppose. Dit Annie souriant chaleureusement »

Le professeur Terra ne semblait pas vraiment faire attention à ce que faisait les élèves, mais elle songeait que de s'occuper de plantes carnivores ainsi, bien qu'elles ne pouvaient faire que mâchouiller un doigt pour le moment, n'était pas quelques choses de sécurisant. Elle dut empêcher en plus deux fois Alice de lancer discrètement un sort sur la pauvre plante dont elle s'occupait. Toujours sans vraiment faire attention aux deux autres, elle lui parla de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis leur sortie du train. Elle essaya de chuchoter le plus bas possible tout de même quand elle aborda l'histoire de son pacte avec ses aînés restent entre elles.

« Je vois… donc tu arrives à te faire des amis en dehors de moi, c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Fit Alice en souriant gentiment avant de grogner sur la plante murmurant : si continue à me mordre ainsi, il ne faudra pas de plaindre si je te jette dans un bassin de Yonpodies

- Oui, mais… enfin le mot ami est un tantinet exagéré, nous sommes… associés.

- Alors dans ce cas, tu as appris des choses sur tes ennemis, donc tu pourrais t'en servir contre eux s'ils ne respectent pas leur part du marché et seulement dans ce cas.

- Bien sûr… de toute façon, moi aussi j'aurais des ennuis si je les dénonçais.

- C'est vrai que tu en aurais… Ah ! Pourquoi n'as ton jamais de Yonpodies quand on a besoin ? Pesta Alice frappant la plante d'une geste sec

- C'est quoi un Yonpodie ? Demanda Conrad curieux qui n'avait cessé de jeter des regards vers la jeune fille depuis le début

- Tu ne connais pas, ce sont des petits êtres bleus qui se nourrissent de mauvaises herbes. Si on les agresse, ils peuvent doubler de volume t'empoisonner rien qu'avec une toute petit morsure.

- Cela n'existe pas. Murmura le garçon sur la défensive sur la défensive

- Tu fais comme tu veux Conrad, mais il y a une étude qui a été faite par le chicaneur de ces charmantes créatures aux regards sanguinaires. Répondit la blonde calmement avec un grand sourire

- Arrête de lire ce torchon, il n'y a rien de bon là-dedans.

- Tu exagères mon beau, le chicaneur a été le seul journal à soutenir l'élu lors du retour de Voldemort. Fit l'autre Poufsouffle aux mèches roses et blondes parsemés dans ces cheveux bruns attablé à leur table

- Ma chère Roxanne, Alice y croit vraiment aux machins de Joncherpuine et autres trucs bizarres. S'exclama le garçon en levant les yeux vers le ciel

- J'ai le droit de croire à ce que je veux et en plus, il n'y a pas que moi, on est une dizaine à leur lire comme… Harris par exemple. Objecta Alice visiblement vexé

- Oui, mais juste pour te plaire. D'ailleurs, n'importe quel garçon ferait de même pour sortir avec toi. Répliqua le garçon les joues rosés

- Je ne crois pas… dit Alice d'une voix posée. Il sort avec Megane depuis peu, donc ce n'est sûrement pas pour ça… »

Alice hocha la tête pour appuyer ce qu'elle venait de dire avant de remarquer que sa petite plante était coupée en deux déjà depuis quelques minutes dans son point. 10 points furent enlever à Poufsouffle et le professeur resta auprès de la jeune fille pour s'assurer que la deuxième plante ne connaissent pas le même sort que la défunte première. Annie se débrouilla assez bien et s'occupa convenablement de sa nouvelle protégée en silence. A la fin de l'heure, elle partit en compagnie d'Alice vers le lac à côté d'un charmant hêtre qui perdait déjà ses feuilles jaunies par l'automne. Sans tarder, elles commencèrent à papoter comme n'importe quelle adolescente de leurs âges : ces moments-là donnait l'impression à la née-moldu de revenir dans un monde sans magie, sans moquerie, sans ennuis. Même si Alice ne ressemblait en rien en ses amis moldus, elle était quelqu'un de très agréable malgré ses croyances même étranges pour une sorcière et sa haine viscérale pour les plantes. La blonde était certes étrange même pour une sorcière, mais elle avait un grand cœur et était de bon conseil, elle résumait à elle seule les seules instants heureux qu'Annie avait passé à Poudlard. D'ailleurs la sorcière semblait être soucieuse ce qui interloqua Annie

« Si tu commences à les aider, James Potter et Fred Weasley… fais attention à ne pas les privilégier eux qui te planteront un couteau dans le dos à tes amis actuels ? Demanda Alice avec précaution

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour négligé mes amis pour eux, surtout toi Alice.

- D'ailleurs en parlant d'amis, comment ça avance avec Albus ?

- Bah… on est sur le chemin de l'amitié, je suppose. Répondit Annie avec un regard légèrement déçu

- C'est un début, tu sais. De toute façon, il faut mieux que tu apprennes à le connaître davantage avant de vraiment tenter quoique ce soit. Pour l'instant, tu n'es amoureuse que de la couverture du parfait prince qu'il projette sauf que son contenu est peut-être tout autre : moins charmant ou insipide.

- Tu dis ça, parce que tu es jalouse de l'amour que je lui porte. Plaisanta Annie

- C'est ça et j'élève aussi un basilic dans la forêt. S'exclama Alice avec ironie

- Je jure de faire attention à ne pas confondre rêve et réalité, Madame. Dit Annie d'un ton faussement solennel avant de rire

- Oui, les contes de fées n'existent pas. Répliqua la blonde avec plus de sérieux

- Alice, tu t'inquiètes trop. Assura la née-moldu

- Enfin… fais ce que tu veux, mais je t'assure qu'aimer un prince n'est pas passionnant.

- C'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux sortir avec Harris dans le dos de Megane. Murmura Annie avec un soupçon de reproche

- Je suis amoureuse, je n'y peux rien si je suis incapable de me contrôler quand il est avec moi.

- Ah c'est parce qu'il a du sang de vélane que tu craques pour lui.

- Il n'en a pas, ce n'est qu'une stupide rumeur. Si je l'aime, c'est parce qu'il m'a dit les plus beaux mots que l'humanité à créer ! Assura la blonde les yeux remplis d'un amour infini

- Tu sais que chez les moldus, ce genre d'histoire ne finit jamais bien.

- On verra ! Si on allait manger ? Il va être bientôt l'heure. »

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent le sol pour se diriger lentement vers le château en parlant de leurs cours de demain. Annie expliqua également à Alice sa participation aux essais de Quidditch le vendredi qui allait venir.

« Je pourrais venir assister à tes entraînements et voir comment tu échoues lamentablement le jour des essais ? Demanda Alice amusé

- Ok, mais en échange tu devras m'aider à supporter les futures retombées que je vais subir en échouant. Répondit Annie sur le même ton »

Une fois arrivée dans la grande salle déjà bondé, les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent et Annie se dirigea vers Rose qui lui faisait signe de savoir en face d'elle. La née-moldu sentit son cœur bondir de joie à l'idée qu'on lui réservait une place et parti en direction de l'endroit indiqué par la Weasley. Elle se retrouva également pour son plus grand bonheur à côté d'Albus qui semblait de bonne humeur, Annie ne put s'empêcher d'être joyeuse en repensant que le jeune Potter avait parlé d'elle cet été. Annie ne le remarqua pas, mais le Potter semblait lui avoir une autre personne en tête regardant une jolie brune de Serdaigle avec un soupçon d'amour dans son regard

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et a été agréable à lire. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez


	6. Les essais

Voici le chapitre 6 avec un jour de retard, je suis désolé : je n'ai pas pu poster hier. Merci pour les reviews : j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire

* * *

Poudlard de si bon matin ressemblait à un vieux château Anglais hanté dont parlaient les légendes. IL n'y avait pas une seule âme dans les couloirs excepté Peeves, l'esprit frappeur qui s'amusait à chahuter dans la salle de métamorphose. Le concierge était encore endormi et ne semblait pas assez prompt à chasser un fantôme de si bon matin. Pourtant, loin du vacarme provoqué par le fantôme, une jeune fille marchait à pas de loup dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, elle avait ses longs cheveux blonds prisonniers dans un chignon peu élégant et portait une cravate non au couloir de la maison du lion, mais à celle de Poufsouffle. La sorcière entra alors dans une chambre et se dirigea négligemment vers le premier lit qui était à sa portée : une jeune aux longs cheveux emmêlés semblait encore plongés dans un doux sommeil vu l'air hébétée qu'elle affichait. La blonde posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de l'endormie et commença à la secouer Au bout de dix minutes seulement, la rêveuse semblait se réveiller et clignant plusieurs ses yeux pour apercevoir les contours de l'intruse

« Annie, tu es réveillé ? Demanda la blonde »

Encore dans un demi-sommeil, elle n'eut pas la force de parler de simplement poser la question de la présence d'une Poufsouffle dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor Elle essaya de se redresser dans une position assise tout en restant couverte de la chaleur de ses couettes et continua d'observer son amie les yeux embués de larmes. Il faisait à peine jour et d'ailleurs, il était sûrement trop tôt pour que les honnêtes gens se lèvent à une telle heure pensait Annie qui se donnait tout le mal du monde pour ne pas immédiatement se replonger dans les bras de Morphée. Face au silence de la née-moldu, c'est Alice qui prit la parole à voix basse avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres

« Quelle jolie coiffure Annie ! On dirait une gorgone. Dit Alice en pointant les mèches embrouillées de son amie

- Bonjour Alice, merci pour ce gentil compliment, mais, sans paraître impolie, pourquoi t'es là ? Demanda Annie d'une voix ensommeillée

- James m'a dit d'aller te chercher. Répondit simplement la blonde en regardant vers la porte encore ouverte

- Il me veut quoi ? Il ne peut pas me laisser dormir, les moldus ont besoin de dormir…

- Tu auras tout le loisir de dormir plus tard. Tu as ton entraînement de Quidditch ce matin... Souligna Alice tirant à présent sur le bras d'Annie

- Ah c'est vrai. Mais ceci n'explique pas le pourquoi de ta présence ici. Commenta Annie repoussant le bras de son amie pour se rallonger dans son lit

- Je vois que tu as un vrai problème pour retenir les promesses que tu me fais, je vais finir par me vexer ! Dit Alice l'air déçu

- Ah je me souviens avoir dit que tu pouvais venir aux entraînements ! S'exclama Annie à présent totalement réveillé

- Oui, c'est gentil de tant rappelé maintenant. Enfin, je suis venu directement ici pour t'attendre devant le portrait de la grosse dame comme je ne savais pas vraiment l'heure de ton entraînement et au bout d'un quart d'heure, on m'a ouvert.

- Je devrais un jour te donner le mot de passe… fit Annie l'air sérieuse

- Non, c'est exceptionnel ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici.

- Qui t'as ouvert ? Demanda Annie en se forçant à quitter la chaleur et le confort de son lit

- Le frère de Roxanne, il allait descendre jusqu'au cuisine pour manger un bout avant le dit entraînement. Il avait l'air étonné de me voir d'ailleurs… tu ne leur as pas dit que je venais assister aux entraînements. Affirma Alice fâché

- Si t'es là, c'est que ça ne les gêne pas.

- James était content de me voir, il a dit qu'un public te stressera davantage et tu donneras le meilleur de toi dès le début. Mais Fred semblait hésitant… il ne me parle jamais de toute façon à part pour me draguer. Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup… »

Un grognement retentit dans la chambre : Jessica semblait émerger de son sommeil. Les filles se hâtèrent à sortir de la pièce après qu'Annie s'est vêtue convenablement pour l'entraînement. Les garçons les attendaient en silence : James semblait s'être prit un coup sur son nez qui était légèrement de travers et rouge. Aucun deux ne fit de commentaire et Fred fit signe aux filles de les suivre à l'extérieur. Le temps d'aller sur le terrain ne fut pas très long et James déclara sans plus tarder le début de l'entraînement. L'exercice semblait être simple à priori, Annie devait seulement marquer avec James devant les buts. La née-moldu fixa pendant un moment les trois buts jaugeant celui qui avait une plus faible défense. Elle s'éleva davantage en gardant une bonne prise sur son balai et fit une manœuvre pour prendre de la vitesse. Annie pensa pour la première fois de sa vie que sa capacité à voler avec un balai allait lui sauver la vie ayant déjà un bon appui. Cependant, voler et tirer étaient deux choses différentes, elle rata ses deux premiers tirs : le premier avait trop faible est la balle n'avait même pas attend, le deuxième avait été parfait sans compter le fait que le Potter l'avait stoppé. Le troisième tir fut meilleur, elle n'avait pas hésiter et l'avait lancer de justesse dans le cercle le plus bas, mais dans la joie qui l'émergeait, elle lâcha le manche de son balai et glissa sur le côté. Le reste fut assez flou pour la née-moldu : un vent glacial lui fouettant le visage, des cris et une onde de choc, elle était maintenant sur le sol et voyait déjà au loin Fred et Annie descendre des tribunes. James lui était déjà descendu à ses côtés le visage inquiet. La chute bien qu'haute n'avait bizarrement pas semblée si douloureuse même si elle avait l'impression de voir la terre trembler, elle n'avait rien eu à première : elle arrivait même encore à bougeait son pieds sans douleur.

« Sa va, Sweetheart ? Demanda James avec une légère panique dans sa voix

- Je dois être en train de mourir… Murmura Annie l'air souffrante

- Hein, tu plaisantes ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu veux que j'appelle l'infirmière ? Demanda-t-il affolé

- Tu… Dit Annie dans un souffle en tendant la main vers son visage comme si c'était son dernier geste

- Je ? Murmura-t-il encore plus inquiet saisissant la main de la jeune fille

- Tu es inquiet pour moi, c'est une preuve que je dois être en train de mourir. S'exclama la née-moldu un sourire amusé scotché sur son visage

- Hein ? T'as rien ? S'exclama-t-il vexé sans pour autant lâché la main de la jeune fille

- J'ai un peu le tournis et je vais couverte de bleus. Sinon, tout vas bien dans le meilleur des mondes - - C'est pour te venger de quoi cette frayeur ? Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils

- Il y a plein de moments horribles dans un vie qui pourrait justifier cette blague, par exemple, le jour où tu m'as rendu muette pour que je ne puisse pas résister aucune formule lors de mon cours de métamorphose ou encore le jour où tu m'as poussé dans le lac ou on peut aussi dire que c'est…

- Ok, j'ai saisis. Grogna-t-il »

Fred et Alice étaient enfin à leurs côtés et jetèrent un étrange regard qui s'offraient à eux : James penché sur Annie avec sa main tenant fermement celle de la jeune fille. James lâcha immédiatement la main d'Annie les joues rosés s'écartant d'elle, alors que la jeune fille ne semblait pas trouver cette situation gênante. C'est Alice qui s'occupa de remettre debout alors que Fred ricanait en fixant un James boudeur. Pendant le trajet en direction de la grande salle, Annie eut tout de même bien du mal à ne pas dévaler les marches vacillant dangereusement vers l'arrière. Pourtant, malgré sa fameuse chute, elle ne semblait pas être au cœur de la conversation. Fred et Alice marchaient à l'avant ne vérifiant même pas si Annie suivaient. Fred semblait encore en train de faire la cour à Alice qui ne souriait que simplement en repoussant ses avances d'un vague geste. James, lui, marchaient derrière Annie en train de marmonner d'horribles insultes à l'encontre de Fred qui s'était moqué de sa réaction et également d'Annie avec de petit grognement et des « voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas sympathiser avec Miss Moldu ». La jeune ne s'en formalisait pas et préférait écouter la discussion des autres qui divaguaient maintenant sur les mauvaises relations qu'avait parfois Alice. Ayant juste quitté pendant seulement deux secondes la conversation, il semblait déjà que le sujet était devenu bien moins superficielle que de stupides avant sans fondement.

« Je t'assure que tu ne devrais pas traîner avec Harris. C'est un gars sympa et serviable, mais de ce que j'ai entendu, il n'est pas super avec les filles. Il a souvent tendance à les séduire et à se jouer d'elles. Par exemple, il trompe Megane d'après la rumeur avec une fille hyper laide…

- Mes relations ne te regardent de pas. Si je rejette tes avances, ce n'est à cause d'Harris. Je veux juste ne pas être la copine n°98 de Fred Weasley. En plus, je ne sors pas avec Harris. Répliqua Alice d'une voix neutre

- Si tu le dis, mais je te préviens que tu es perdante à préférer courir après ce genre de type. Affirma Fred avec sourire étrange

- Je gagne toujours. Dit Alice sereine

- T'es vraiment spéciale comme fille. Préférer Harris à moi…

- T'es un coureur : voilà un point qui résume ma préférence.

- Ah si ce n'est que ça, écoute… »

Annie essaya d'écouter la suite de la conversation, mais glissa sur une marche. Heureusement pour elle, James eut le réflexe de la rattraper ce qui lui évita un choc violent avec les escaliers de pierre. Il attendit d'être sûr qu'elle est regagner son équilibre pour la lâcher

« Merci, James.

- De rien. Marmonna James »

Elle regarda d'un œil las : il allait rester sur cette histoire combien de temps ? Annie nota dans un coin de son esprit que même si James était un grand farceur, il fallait mieux éviter de lui en faire. Elle accéléra le pas alors que les autres avaient déjà atteint la grande salle. Elle salua rapidement James et Fred, Alice étant déjà attablée à la table des Poufsouffle, pour aller rejoindre un peu plus loin Albus et Rose qui lisait attentivement la gazette. La née-moldu s'installa à la place qui semblait lui avoir été gardé et regarda rapidement les gros titres du journal : le ministère semblait avoir réussi à arrêter un grand mage noir vivant dans l'est de l'Europe. Son regard se dirigea alors vers Albus qui ne semblait pas vraiment d'une humeur remarquable, il regardait d'un air réprobateur Annie avant de lancer un regard en direction de Fred et James. Il se servit une tartine avant de prendre la parole

« Annie, on t'a cherché partout ce matin. Dit le jeune Potter d'une voix sèche

- Je suis parti m'entraîner pour les essais de vendredi, si je ne veux pas être ridicule… il me faut un d'entraînement.

- Tu aurais pu me demander de l'aide pour le Quidditch plutôt qu'à eux.

- C'est un peu à cause d'eux que je dois passer les essais, donc ils se sentent redevable

- Je vois… marmonna Albus qui rappelait à cet instant étrangement James

- Albus, tu ne trouves pas que c'est une bonne chose que je m'entends bien avec eux ?

- Non, c'est pire que tout ! Ils…

- Albus, c'est ton père qui a réussi à appréhender Randall Jenkins en Roumanie. S'exclama Rose avec un grand sourire

- C'est vrai ?! Demanda Albus remplit de fierté dès l'évocation de son père

- Oui… ils disent que le combat à durer seulement quelques heures alors qu'aucun Auror n'avait réussi jusque-là.

- C'est mon père. Murmura fièrement Albus »

La Weasley s'en alla alors, ayant oublié son livre arithmancie dans la salle commune. Annie fit de même voyant qu'Albus s'apprêtait à reprendre la conversation et parti en direction de son premier cours. La journée passa relativement vite et le soir Annie n'eut ni le temps de faire ses devoir, ni de discuter près du feu avec Rose du cours qu'ils partaient déjà en cours d'Astronomie. De plus en, elle n'avait pas osé adresser la parole à Albus de toute la journée qui pourtant lui avait essayé plusieurs fois. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête à expliquer pourquoi de toute façon elle ne risquait plus rien avec eux sans révéler son petit marché. Le jour suivant ne fut pas vraiment meilleur que le précédent : son entraînement ne se releva pas vraiment satisfaisant, elle avait raté la moitié des buts qu'elle devait marquer et n'avait réussi que par une chance inouïe à ne pas se prendre un des poteaux lors d'une accélération mal effectué. Cette fois-ci, c'était Fred qui avait pris la place de gardien pour que James puisse évaluer sans mal sa capacité à garder la balle et ce fut peut-être le seul point positif de l'entraînement, elle savait garder la balle fermement contre elle évitant facilement James qui était le meilleur poursuiveur de l'équipe de l'an passé. Alice avait encore une fois assisté à l'entraînement et, sous la demande de James, avait scandé des choses plus incongrues que les autres pour la déstabiliser : elle s'était fait insulté de Joncheruine, Yonpodie, Scroutt à pétard et même de Morflack qui était sans doute une nouvelle invention du chicaneur. Annie n'avait cru jamais être aussi loin d'être prise dans l'équipe à cause de son incapacité à marquer à chaque : un but sur deux, c'était trop peu. Elle rejoignit aussitôt la grande salle pour déjeuner avec Rose et Albus qui semblait de meilleure humeur, mais bien plus gêné que la veille. Dès qu'il vit Annie s'installer devant eux, il s'excusa platement de sa conduite de la veille

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier.

- Ah… ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends que tu…

- Tu es prête pour les essais de vendredi ? Demanda soudainement Rose

- Oui… je suppose… Bien sûre tout vas bien se passer. Répondit Annie avec difficulté

- On ira te voir moi et un de nos amis.

- Ok…»

La matinée se passa relativement n'ayant que Potion : d'ailleurs seule Annie reçu des éloges à la fin de l'heure par Slughorn qui s'émerveillait devant la potion que venait d'accomplir la née-moldu. Le midi, elle préféra simplement prendre simplement quelques tranches de pain avant d'aller à côté du lac, sous le hêtre, accompagner d'Alice pour discuter tranquillement. La Poufsouffle semblait pourtant ailleurs et ne cessait de changer de sujet jusqu'à Annie remarque les regards frénétiques qu'elle lançait par-dessus son épaule.

« Bon… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la née-moldu curieuse

- Bah… il semble que Megane, la petite amie d'Harris, est une petite dent contre moi… Commença Alice sur la défensive

- Elle vous a vu ?

- Non, mais un de ses amis a vendu la mèche ce matin au petit déjeuner. Depuis elle cherche à me jeter un maléfice…

- Je t'avais prévenu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pourquoi sortir avec Harris alors qu'il y a plein de garçons qui te trouvent craquante ?

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce que j'ai le béguin pour lui depuis au moins ma deuxième année ! S'exclama Alice d'une voix un peu aigue

- Peut-être, mais tu sors avec en cachette avec lui depuis l'année dernière et il n'a toujours pas rompu officiellement avec Megane. Je pense que tu devrais laisser tomber cet idiot.

- Il n'est pas idiot et il est le seul qui n'a jamais voulu sortir avec moi parce qu'il me trouve mignonne. En plus, il a les mêmes intérêts que moi et…

- Oui, j'ai compris. Coupa Annie sceptique. Tu devrais tout de même arrêter d'être la copine de rechange.

- Ah! James Potter, Fred Weasley et Lucy Weasley se dirige vers nous. S'exclama Alice étonnée »

Annie se tourna vers la direction qu'Alice regardait pour apercevoir James qui était à peine à quelques pas d'elle. Il se laissa d'ailleurs tomber à coter d'elle suivit Fred et Lucy qui firent de même.

Le Weasley ne semblait pas être à son aise alors que Lucy semblait être très joyeuse, sans doute de ne pas avoir été mise de côté aujourd'hui, alors que James piqua une tartine à Annie.

« Ma tartine ! S'exclama-t-elle en jetant un regard mauvais à James

- Désolé, j'ai faim. Dit James s'en nullement avoir l'air navré

- Vous êtes venus pourquoi ici ? Demanda Annie énervé d'avoir été dérangé dans sa conversation avec son ami

- Juste envie. Répondit James en reprenant une deuxième tartine

- C'est surtout pour avoir si tu es prête pour demain, les essais sont avant les cours et le premier entraînement est le soir même de ce que nous a dit Alex. Ajouta Fred avec plus de sérieux ce qui ne lui allait pas vraiment

- Ah… super, je vais mourir plus tôt que je ne le pensais ! S'exclama Annie s'allongeant sur l'herbe

- Si ça se trouve, tu vas réussir. Dit Alice avec optimisme

- Ou elle va se rompre le coup ! Plaisanta Fred

- T'inquiète Sweetheart, on est sûr que va gérer. Avec nous en professeur, il n'y aucune chance que tu échoue. Assura James qui semblait plutôt essayer de se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il venait de dire qu'Annie

- Moi, honnêtement, je ne pense qu'Annie va réussir James. Enfin on a fait seulement deux leçons et elle n'a pas été très brillante. Dit Fred vérifiant à ne pas vexer Annie

- Mais si ! Protesta James. Elle va réussir.

- Chouette : j'ai l'impression à vous entendre que ma réussite aux essais, c'est du quitte ou double !

- Je suis prêt à le parier… 10 gallions que tu vas réussir ! S'exclama James décidé

- Moi, je ne suis pas tenter d'aller jusqu'à parier de l'argent. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent de poche et je veux en garder pour les sorties à Pré-au-lard. Réplique Fred sur la défensive

- Vous n'allez pas non plus parier sur ou contre moi ! S'offusqua Annie

- Les garçons aiment se faire de l'argent en pariant. Souligna Lucy qui profitait des rayons de soleil

- Moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu échouerais. Grogna James

- C'est beau de voir la confiance que tu as en Annie ! Dit Alice en souriant

- Ouai… murmura James mal à l'aise

- C'est vrai que c'est mignon de voir la confiance que tu portes en Sweetheart. Dit Fred en imitant le ton attendri d'Alice »

Ils virent alors un troupeau d'élève descendre vers la cabane d'Hagrid au loin. Chacun se dirigea alors au cours auquel ils devaient assister. Au fil du temps qui passait, Annie était de moins bavarde, presque muette, se demandant si elle allait réellement se présenter aux essais le matin suivant. Albus essaya de la rassurer en disant que la plupart des gens qui se présentaient n'avaient pas un niveau correct et Rose ne cessait de répéter les règles du jeu bien qu'Annie les connaissaient déjà par cœur. La nuit fut extrêmement courte entre les ronflements de Jessica et le vent qui faisait trembler la vitre, Annie ne dormit qu'une heure tout au plus et se leva en avance pour être sûre de pouvoir se préparer. A son grand étonnement, les autres jeunes filles avaient fait de même et Jessica semblait folle de joie

« Quand je vais officiellement devenir un joueuse de l'équipe, je pourrais voir Fred tout le temps et il ne pourra plus taire ses sentiments à mon égard »

Les filles gloussèrent toutes heureuses et entrèrent dans une conversation sans digne d'intérêts pour savoir si l'uniforme de Quidditch irait parfaitement à Jessica ou non. Grâce à cette conversation, Annie pu au moins se préparer tranquillement sans se faire remarquer. Une fois sur le terrain, elle put remarquer déjà la foule de monde qui s'était empressé de participer aux essais. Les anciens joueurs de l'année dernière les repassaient également pour laisser place aux meilleurs : Annie apercevait déjà Fred qui lançait avec force un cognard. C'est ce moment que deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille et sans même se retourner, Annie pu deviner qui pouvait être le seul idiot à faire ça.

« Alors prête Sweetheart ? Demanda James avec un sourire joyeux

- Aussi prête que si j'étais condamné à la chaise électrique… Répondit Annie d'une voix aigue

- Hein ? C'est quoi ce truc de chaise électrik ?

- C'est comme le baiser des détraqueurs façon moldu…

- T'es stressée à ce point ? S'exclama James étonné

- Tu as vu mon niveau ? Je crois que c'est normal que je stresse…

- Ah ! Ça va être à nous. Dit James d'une voix résolue »

Il y avait trois personnes à passer avant elle dont James. Pour sa plus grande joie, la première fut vraiment nulle et ne marqua aucun but jetant le Souafle lors du dernier tir dans la tête de Lucy qui était à une bonne dizaine de mètre d'elle. L'autre se débrouilla un peu mieux, mais guère plus brillant : il visait mal, mais personne ne reçut de balle. James fut bien entendu excellent et fut même applaudit par une foule de filles qui avait accompagné Jessica. Cependant Annie n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête : Ne pas échouer… elle avait six tirs d'essais. James marmonna un vague « bonne chance » en lui donnant le Souafle et Annie décolla. Etrangement, en l'air, elle se sentit bien moins stressé. En y réfléchissant, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre dans ses essais et il fallait juste jouer le tout pour le tout. Son premier fut un échec, Alexandre Dubois bloqua le tir si facilement que s'en était risible : elle entendit Jessica et le groupe de filles glousser en bas. La née-moldu fronça les sourcils et après avoir récupérer le Souafle pris de l'altitude.

« Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir Jessica. »

Elle se lança alors le Souafle en l'air et le frappa de son balai : la balle se dirigea vers le cercle le plus bas. Les filles ne gloussaient pu et semblaient avoir regagné de l'intérêt pour les essais d'Annie, ce silence où un effet d'adrénaline sur la jeune fille : elle pouvait réussir ces essais. Son troisième fut rapide, mais avec un effet étrange qui fit marquer de peu la jeune fille. La quatrième fut directe et réussit tout comme le cinquième. Cependant, elle rata son dernier tir remarquant Albus qui semblait l'observer déjà depuis plusieurs minutes. C'était pitoyable de perdre ses moyens justes en voyant qu'être le centre de l'attention était également d'être observé par Albus. Elle descendit immédiatement sur le terrain rejoint par une dizaine de personnes : Il déjà le trio Fred, James, Lucy suivit d'Alice qui était venu spécialement pour elle et pour son plus grand bonheur Albus accompagné d'un garçon blond, le Malefoy de cinquième année. Elle eut des félicitations alors qu'elle n'était même pas assuré de faire partir de l'équipe de la part de Lucy et Alice. James lui ébouriffa les cheveux en signe avec un sourire ravi alors que Fred l'enlaça fier d'elle. Albus lui ne lui fit qu'un simple sourire qui pourtant valait bien plus que toutes les autres marques d'affection. Le garçon lui fit juste un signe de tête sans doute pour lui dire qu'elle avait bien joué : il fallait avouer que pour lui toute cette agitation pour juste un essai qui n'était pas encore validé devait semblait stupide. Le silence revint lors des essais de Jessica qui semblait furieuse de voir toute l'attention sur Annie : elle rata son quatrième et cinquième but. Son dernier tir fut cependant réussit, mais il n'y eut que ces amies qui la félicitèrent ce qui ne semblait pas la rendre satisfaite. Le petit Hugo Weasley ne rata seulement que son premier tir lui valant d'office une place de poursuiveur et des embrassades de sa famille surtout de Rose qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis leur arrivé sur le terrain. Alexandre sembla réfléchir pendant d'interminables minutes qui il allait choisir dans l'équipe. Le silence était à son comble du côté d'Annie alors que Jessica murmurait à ses amis des ragots sur la née-moldu sans doute pour la déstabiliser ce qui n'avait plus vraiment grand intérêt dans sa sélection dans l'équipe. Annie était tétaniser à l'idée d'être recaler, non pas parce qu'elle s'était durement entraîner et méritait sa place bien plus que Jessica, mais parce qu'on avait beaucoup d'attentes d'elle. Elle n'entendit même pas le capitaine parler que des cris fusèrent et des bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou avec des félicitations stridents crier par les Weasley et Potter. Ce fut à son tour de crier de joie réalisant son intégration dans l'équipe et ne put s'empêcher d'agripper le bras lui demander si ce n'était pas une illusion

« Mais oui, t'as réussi Miss Moldu ! Je te l'avais dit.

- Je vais passer outre le Miss Moldu aujourd'hui. Dit Annie avant d'ajouter avec un grand sourire : Merci James. »

Le garçon ne répondit rien tournant sa tête pour qu'Annie ne puisse pas le regarder alors que les autres étaient déjà en train d'entraîner la jeune fille et le petit Hugo Weasley vers la salle commune pour fêter leur entrée dans l'équipe avec un peu en retrait Jessica qui pestait sur « la moldu » soutenue par ses amis.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui se termine. Il était assez axé sur le Quidditch, mais j'espère que vous avez aimer. Dans le prochain chapitre, les sentiments de la pauvre petite Annie vont être chamboulé !

A bientôt ^o^


End file.
